The Flaming Fox
by EmpressSaix
Summary: (Revised and Redone) As the leaves and snow begin to fall so too do the secrets and walls surrounding the Yamamoto family. The lines between the past and present begin to blur and Naomi soon finds herself caught up in a tangle of dark secrets, twisted lies and disturbing truths. And it is not just her life that could be in danger...
1. Prologue

Prologue: Where the Blaze of War Ends and the Ashes Begin

**Me: Okay people, from the top! We're redoing this whole thing from scratch!**

**Cast and Crew: WHAT? !**

**Nanao (project accountant): But EmpressSaix, there's no room in the budget!**

**Me: Well then make room. I've realized that I can do better and I shall. This story deserves delicate craftsmanship which I am going to give it. That's why I'm changing my update schedule to every other week starting Friday, March 22nd. **

**Audience: *Groan* **

**Me: Yeah I know but it's for the best. I've been off the grid for a while because I've been planning out the outline and some other stuff to make this story better. School also got busy (exams, papers, quizzes) but now it's at a calm lull. **

**So let's hop to it people! We've got work to do!**

**Cast and Crew: *Sweat drop but go to work***

**Gin (sitting in a director's chair wearing a beret): Please review everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only Naomi and other characters that would be too long to list.***

* * *

_(Chambers of Central 46, 200 Years Ago)_

"Captains Yamamoto, you have been charged with various war crimes and crimes against humanity in the recent Quincy War. How do you three plead?"

The voice almost sounded disembodied but the three men, hands bound and standing in the center of a lone spotlight in the middle of the vast room, knew where it came from. The speaker was a man hiding behind a screen with the kanji for one painted in black on it.

_They think these screens give them the allure of appearing mysterious but in reality it makes them look like cowards. Too scared and shameful to show their faces, to look at the person or people they are condemning._ One of the bound men thought.

The slightly tallest of the three exchanged brief glances with the other two before speaking. "I believe I speak for my brothers when I say that it does not matter what we say because you all have already decided on the verdict."

That sent a soft wave of murmuring through the dim room. The murmuring was hushed though when the pervious wise man spoke again.

"You do have a valid point but even we are merciful. Is there anything at all that you three have to say in your defense?"

It almost sounded like the judge was patronizing them. He probably was, the men wagered, of course the judge couldn't outright mock them for that would be improper and beneath them.

The man in the center of the group cleared his throat and spoke, "We followed given orders. If you wish to punish us for being loyal soldiers then you men are nothing short of petty adjudicators who waste their time on small matters such as this."

"This is far from a small matter, Takehiko Yamamoto. While it is true that you and your brothers followed your orders on eradicating the Quincy you three took it a step too far. You had no reason to slaughter them in the manner that you did or partake in grotesque actions." Said another shadowed figure sitting behind a numbered screen.

"If I may disagree, that is a matter of opinion. Your definition of grotesque may differ from mine and if I may say my brothers and I were not told _how_ we should go about killing them. Our means justified the desired end so why should we be punished for how we went about this?" Takehiko argued calmly.

Murmuring started up again amongst the judges. His brothers, standing on either side of him, kept their mouths shut. They knew Takehiko was the better speaker of the three.

"Your points may be valid but you three have still shamed the Gotei 13 with your actions and therefore must be punished. Captains Taiki Yamamoto, Yoshirou Yamamoto and Takehiko Yamamoto you are hereby stripped of your ranks and barred from ever being reinstated in the Gotei 13," the disembodied voice boomed.

The three men were lead out of the Central 46 Chambers by silent masked guards. The now former captains were released from their binds once they stepped out of the compound and their escorts departed.

"And here I thought we were going to get the death penalty for sure. Do you think Father had anything to do with that?" The eldest, Taiki, asked.

Takehiko scoffed, "As if Father would do anything to help us."

"That is true. The only one he ever helped was Kagayaki but she's dead now," Yoshirou added.

The former Third Division captain, Takehiko, smirked, "That was the only thing worthwhile that came out of this war. Her and those infernal fools she surrounded herself with are dead as well."

_It's a pity I never got to even know who had killed my useless lieutenant and started this whole fiasco. I would have very much liked to have met them. The same goes for whoever it was that ended my wretched sister's life_.

"What do you think will happen to Kagayaki's branch of the family?" Yoshirou's voiced what they were all thinking.

They may be brothers but they lived in a dog eat dog world and only the top dog had the luxury of surviving. The powers were evenly divided in the Yamamoto family but taking control of another's branch would tip the scales in that person's favor.

"I do not know. There is the likely chance that Father will take her branch and keep it until she is reincarnated and returns," Taiki replied.

As if Kagayaki being reincarnated would ever happen any time soon and even if it did she would be nothing more than a regular soul in the Rukongai. As if their dead as dust sister would ever come back and be of trouble to them again.

Takehiko scoffed at the ridiculous notion and shook his head.

Reincarnation indeed.

* * *

In the First Division there is a small secluded almost secret garden though nowadays it looks more like an untamed jungle. The person who used to trim and tender to the plot of land had perished, in fact her headstone was in that garden. No one dared to care for the garden too much both out of respect for her and the man who now sat on a stone bench in said garden.

The man didn't wear his captain's haori or even his uniform but plain civilian clothing. But one could still clearly tell who this man was especially with the withered cane he leaned against. At this moment he was not the Head Captain. He was not even a Soul Reaper.

He was a father mourning the loss of his daughter.

She wasn't the only one that was lost but it was her death that struck him the hardest. A bright vibrant young woman whose life was snuffed out like a flame. In a way he was responsible for snuffing out her life. If he had listened to her and not done what he did then...

He sighed gruffly and clutched his wooden cane. He knew there was no point in thinking of what _could_ have happened. The future may not be set in stone but the past surely was. His hands tensed again when he felt another presence intrude though this one was familiar and at times welcoming.

"Do you require something from me Lieutenant Sasakibe?" Yamamoto asked without turning around.

"I merely came to tell you the verdict of your sons' trial. They have been stripped of their rank and barred from every being reinstated. I assume you have an idea as to who wish to fill their places. I have also finished the funeral preparations for Captain Kagayaki Yamamoto and the others," the second in command said formally but gently.

"Very good and thank you. I believe Shunsui and Jushiro are ready for a captain's position as for a third candidate I'll decide on that another time," the aged man finished.

The lieutenant bowed but before departing her asked, "Is there anything else you would like for me to take care of?"

"No, not at the moment," Yamamoto said softly almost distractedly.

Sasakibe threw a concerned look at his superior. The last time Yamamoto was like this was when his wife passed away. He knew the firm man would return to his former self but it would be a long time until then.

* * *

***Short I know but I don't want to give away too much. I just wanted to hint to some key points. **

**Please review.***


	2. Autumn Afternoons

Chapter 1: Autumn Afternoons

***I forgot to say Happy St. Patrick's Day in my last chapter and happy birthday to my OC (and the main character of this fic) Naomi! **

**I didn't change much with this chapter because I was actually pretty happy to begin with. The next chapter will be posted April 5****th****. Thank you to those who reviewed, they make me feel so warm and fuzzy. X3 And that is really important here in Minnesota considering all the snow we have right now. Spring my ass... **

**Please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Ayame or Seirin, only a lot of OCs who you will meet as the story goes on.***

* * *

"_Autumn is as joyful and sweet as an untimely end."—Remy de Gourmont_

* * *

Bright, crisp autumn sunlight filtered into the bedroom that belonged to the Fifth Division lieutenant. She hummed softly as she ran a wood comb through her short wavy platinum blonde hair. That was the perk of having such short hair; it didn't take long to comb it out.

She plucked a simple orange flower hairclip with small green leaves and put it in her hair. Naomi turned her head this way and that to look at it from every angle. Feeling satisfied she stood up from her vanity table and smoothed out the creases in her kimono.

The outfit was colored to match those of the season. A pale tan base color covered with red, orange and gold chrysanthemums and leaves, a gold and orange obi belt to tie it all off together. The warm colors did a good job on complimenting her pale bob styled hair and made her cool leaf green eyes stand out.

"I think I look acceptable," she murmured to herself. The lieutenant turned to her red and gray wakizashi sitting on her bed, "You stay here Kitsune, and I'll be back later."

Naomi left her bedroom and leisurely walked through her division and to the First Division. She chose to spend the afternoon of her day off with her grandfather and having tea. It was her way of trying to get back in his good graces. She knew he was still a little upset with her for deserting the Gotei over twenty years ago.

He was gracious enough to let her come back and her way of repaying him was staying out of trouble and indulging a favorite past time of theirs. Even when she was young, Naomi had a knack for performing tea ceremonies.

She looked up and noticed the warm fiery colors the leaves had turned. The only thing she hated about fall was that it was a prelude to winter. In her opinion the most abhorrent season of all. The snow, the ice and worst of all the bitter biting _cold_, she could do very well without.

"Well, where are you going so dolled up?" Someone whistled as she walked past the Second Division.

"Good afternoon to you Shinobu," she replied to the Sixth Seat.

Shinobu Kimura, an average built young man who looked to be in his mid to late teens by human standards. He had a short thatch of chocolate brown hair and bronze eyes. He wore the standard black kimono but his was tailored to be a little more form fitting, claiming it helped him move faster in combat. She could see the familiar gray blue hilt of his sword at his hip.

"I'm heading to the First Division."

"Going to spend some time with your grandfather?"

Naomi smiled and lightly chuckled, "I'm the one who chooses how to spend her days off."

"Good point. I—"

"Sixth Seat Kimura, where in the hell are those reports!" Soi Fon's ever pleasant voice cut through the air.

The young man paled before running back to his division. He called over his shoulder, "I gotta go, I'll see you later."

"Try not to get hit with her Stinger of Death." She then muttered under her breath, "Then again her glares alone could kill a man."

* * *

The First Division was calm and peaceful. Out of all the divisions the First always seemed to be able to maintain a constant air of peace and tranquility. The First Division also had the largest number of members who have stayed with said division longer than most Soul Reapers have been alive.

To them, seeing Naomi walk through the halls as if she were walking through her own home was nothing unusual. In fact it signified something routine and normal.

Saskibe smiled and chuckled when he saw her coming, "Here for another afternoon of tea with the Head Captain?"

"Yes, not only do I get to spend quality time with my grandfather but I also get to ease his disappointment in me for deserting a couple decades ago," she finished softly.

"Naomi, you know you're grandfather could never be disappointed in you. He may act like he is but he never truly feels that way," he assured her before standing.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a few papers to deliver. It's lovely outside and I need to stretch my legs. While you do look stunning in warm colors I personally think you'd look much more fetching in that green and teal English Victorian dress I gave you." Sasakibe said before he departed.

Naomi stared at the door to her grandfather's office and bravely knocked on the door. After a gruff "Enter" she cautiously opened the door and stepped in. She saw him sitting on the verandah attached to his office, the whole thing drenched in autumn sunlight.

A vivid scene from her childhood flashed in her mind. A scene of her as a small smiling girl in a green and purple kimono running up to Yamamoto, who was sitting out in the sun just like he was now. He allowed her to crawl onto his lap and bask in the warmth of the sun and looking out and seeing all of Seireitei like a king and his little princess over looking their kingdom.

"Naomi," simply saying her name snapped her out of her reminiscing.

She bowed respectfully, "Grandfather."

Naomi took her seat on the other side of the small tea table between them. She gently took the pot of already prepared tea and poured cups for both of them. It wasn't so much the actual ceremony that this meeting between grandfather and granddaughter was about but merely a private bonding moment.

The air between them wasn't as tense as Naomi had feared and her grandfather actually looked like the harmless old man he pretended to be. But she and a handful of others knew the truth and yet the power he wielded didn't scare her. She saw him as her grandfather first and the Head Captain second.

"Naomi, I have something to ask of you," Yamamoto said after a moment.

The young woman silently directed her gaze to him_. Please let it be something I can do. Please don't let it be another proposed arranged marriage._ _A woman does not need to be married in order to be happy._

"Have you heard anything from the family?" He asked quietly but gruffly.

Naomi was taken aback and looked at him with surprise. He almost never spoke of their relatives at least not in front of her. She sipped her tea to soothe her startled nerves.

"No, I haven't. Why? Have you?"

He gave a slight shake of his head. _Then why ask?_ She thought as she shot him a questioning look. _You wouldn't ask something as... unusual as that unless something was up. Something very big... or very bad. _

Yamamoto lifted his cup to his lips but suddenly stopped. Something sharp had pierced his neck and his limbs were seizing up. The tea cup fell from his stiffening fingers with a crash.

"Grandfather?" She asked with sudden intense worry and fear.

Before she could move to help Naomi felt something sharp prick her neck. Her hand instinctively slapped her neck where she felt the prick, like slapping an insect. The room started to spin and her breathing sounded too loud and heavy to her ears.

The last coherent thought Naomi had before completely blacking out was,

_Why do I smell smoke?_

* * *

***And I leave it off with the same cliffhanger. ^. ^ Please review.* **


	3. Burning Chrysanthemums

Chapter 2: Burning Chrysanthemums

***Thank you for the reviews. They are slowly but surely trickling in. I forgot to wish you guys a Happy Easter in the last chapter. ^w^' **

***Gin hops in wearing a bunny costume.* Don't worry I've still got plenty of chocolates and jelly beans left for everyone.**

**Me: Again with the bunny outfit? Didn't you do that last year too?**

**Naomi: It'd be worse if he was dressed as a Playboy bunny.**

**Me: I did NOT need that image! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just a bunch of OCs.***

* * *

"_A mighty flame followeth a tiny spark."—Dante Alighieri_

* * *

Yumichika sipped at his sake and leaned against the tree, relaxing. Ikkaku was sitting against the same tree with one arm tucked behind his head and the other holding a cup of sake.

"It almost feels like I never left," the newly inducted lieutenant said.

"Some things never change," his friend agreed.

Spending lazy afternoons in any season drinking always seemed to remain a constant between them. No matter what different paths they took, their friendship would remain constant.

Yumichika breathed in the autumn air but something stung his nose, a scent that did not belong in the chilling air. He sniffed the air but the scent was till there and it was growing stronger.

"Hey, Ikkaku?"

"Hm?"

"Did someone start a fire nearby?" Yumichika asked, trying to figure out why he was smelling smoke.

"I don't think so, why?" He sat upright and now he was starting to smell smoke too.

"Because where there is smoke there is normally a fire," the lieutenant explained. He looked behind the tree they were lazing under and his lilac eyes went wide with shock. "And I think I know where the fire is."

Almost the entire First Division building was engulfed in roaring flames.

* * *

"Use whatever kidō you have to contain the flames! Find every Soul Reaper with a water-based zanpakutuo!" Sasakibe ordered to the scurrying frantic members of his divisions and the others. "Bring Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Kuchiki here as well, their swords are closest thing to water we have."

He ran his hand through his gray hair as he continued to glare at the inferno that was devouring more and more of his division. The members of the First were already sending barrier after barrier kidō spell to wall in the fire and stop its carnivorous rampage.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe!" A seated officer from his division came running up to him. "Both the Head Captain and Lieutenant Yamamoto have been recovered and are being treated in the Fourth Division."

The gentleman lieutenant nearly fell to his knees in relief. That was his greatest fear; now that it was assuaged he could focus on the matter at hand. The officers of the First were trained to operate and work together with little to no orders and people from other divisions that came to lend a helping hand followed their example.

The fire was successfully put out in minutes but not without heavy damage already been done. It wasn't just the division office that was ruined but the meeting hall as well. It would take some time, scouring through debris to find out what else was lost or ruined.

Kyoraku walked up to Sasakibe and tipped his hat back. He let out a low whistle, "What now?"

_What now indeed. _Sasakibe straightened his back and set his shoulders, "Captains meeting in a few hours' time. Tell everyone to meet at the Kuchiki compound. It's the only place that has rooms large enough to accompany all of us." _It's also the most secure place I can think of at the moment_.

The lieutenant didn't want to risk the chance of the meeting being overheard by any spies connected to whoever did this. To prevent that the meeting needed to be held in a place with few Soul Reapers ventured unless invited and that would be the Kuchiki compound.

The pink kimono clad man gave a firm nod before leaving to do as asked. But before he did he asked Saskibe, "Do you know if Yama-jii...?"

"He was found along with Naomi alive and they are both at the Fourth Division. That's all I know," he replied curtly. He didn't want to risk entertaining any thoughts that Yamamoto, either one, wouldn't survive.

Kyoraku's eyes widened, "Naomi was in there too? Who would want to attack them?"

Sasakibe closed his eyes tiredly, "I don't know. Someone find me Captain Shihoin and her lieutenant."

It took just a few seconds for the two women to appear before him and Kyoraku. Soi Fon's face was serious as always but Yoruichi wasn't wearing a playful cat like grin like usual. Her face was as deadly serious as her lieutenant's.

"I want you both to have your men scour this place. Have them thoroughly search every nook and cranny for anything that could hint as to how this happened, why and by whom."

The violet haired woman gave a firm nod, "Yes sir." She and her petite counterpart darted away.

"Haven't you left yet?" Sasakibe asked Kyoraku who was still standing beside him.

"I'm going, I'm going. But before I go... how do you think Yama-jii is holding up?"

"I am confident that he is doing fine. He is in good and trustworthy hands; we have nothing to fret over."

Kyoraku turned but he said softly, "Are you saying that to comfort me or yourself?"

The silver haired man sighed, "Does it matter?"

* * *

The stronger a person was then the healer the harder it was for said healer to heal them. This was unfortunately the scenario Unohana found herself in. There have been times when she had to heal some wounds on the Head Captain before but not in a very long while.

There were patches of burns on his body ranging from mild first degree to deep penetrating third degree. But it wasn't the burns that were giving her trouble. It was his reiatsu; it was completely unstable. One moment it would be low and the next it would skyrocket.

Unohana could equate it to a geyser going off. Whenever it did she was the only one who could bear it, the seated officers, even Isane, would be pinned to the ground struggling to breathe. She fought and mustered up every iota of strength and control she had to push his reiatsu down.

But there was a drawback. Whenever his reiatsu spiked his heart rate dropped and vice versa. _What could possibly be causing this?_ She desperately wondered as she fought to get his reiatsu and heart rates stable. _Some kind of poison perhaps?_ Unohana had dealt with a very wide variety of poisons that came from zanpakutous, Hollows or something the late Mayuri Kurotsuchi would whip up and test on her unsuspecting subordinates.

If the Yamamoto's reiatsu kept spiking and falling like this the only choice she may have is to drain and suppress as much of his reiatsu as possible. At least until she could figure out what was causing this and stop it.

Another bout of geyser shooting reiatsu was subdued Unohana started giving orders, "Isane, grab the equipment we use to drain excessive reiatsu. Iemura, I need you to get the reiatsu suppressing collars."

Her subordinates looked at her with reasonable confusion as to why she would ask for such things.

"Captain Unohana—" Iemura started to ask but was cut off by said captain.

"Please just retrieve what I asked. I don't know when his reiatsu will spike again and I may not be able to control it." That sent the officers scurrying to help.

The healer captain gripped the edge of the bed Yamamoto was lying on. The only thing signaling that he was alive was the steady rise and fall of his chest. She ran the back of her hand across her sweat coated forehead. She had never felt this exhausted and drained in_ ages_. Not since when she was first learning how to heal people.

Her head felt light and the room kept tilting unless she focused and willed it to stop. Her hands and arms were shaking ever so slightly. She wanted very much to close her eyes and pass out but she wouldn't. She had a job to do and by God she was going to see it through._ I have to heal him or die trying_.

Her subordinates brought the items she requested and Unohana went to work draining the Head Captain of his reiatsu and suppressing the rest.

Her pale delicate hands shook the whole time.

* * *

Soi Fon shoved away a thick burnt chunk of wood that was once a piece of wall or maybe the roof. She looked down and noticed an item standing out starkly against the black charred flooring. Her gray eyes widened and then narrowed in suspicious curiosity. She bent down and gingerly picked up the item.

Lady Yoruichi needed to see this and now.

Kisuke laid his hat on his head as he looked around, surveying the damage. Yoruichi stood tense and alert next to him.

"I may not like the Head Captain all that much but even I wouldn't want someone to do him in and young Naomi certainly didn't deserve to get caught in this," the bucket hat scientist said.

"Captain Shihoin!" The woman being addressed turned to see her lieutenant running up to her holding something.

"Yes Soi Fon?"

"I think I found something that constitutes as a clue," she handed the item to her captain.

Yoruichi's gold eyes widened and Kisuke tipped his hat back. This was certainly something they weren't expecting to see at this kind of scene. A Hell Butterfly fluttered down and Yoruichi held out her hand for it to perch. After a few seconds the insect flew away.

"Come on Kisuke, we've got a captain's meeting to go to. Soi Fon, you have the men continue searching the ground for anything else." Soi Fon nodded and darted off to continue the inspection.

Kisuke eyed the object in Yoruichi's hand like the scientist that he was, "Any idea what this means?"

She shook her head, "None. But maybe the other captains will know."

Sasakibe stood at the front of the large room inside the Kuchiki manor. All the captains save Unohana and Yamamoto were present, lined up in the same order they would be in if this meeting were held in the, now gone, meeting hall.

Sakura was fidgeting with her fingers in worry. Her training as a doctor and medic were screaming at her to go to the Fourth and help in any way she could. Some of her worry came from Naomi and how she was fairing. Sakura felt kinship towards the girl and saw her like a second daughter. Naomi was a faithful and hard working lieutenant who shared a strong friendship with Sakura's daughter, Naoko.

Stanley gave her a gentle nudge and soft encouraging smile, "I'm sure Naomi's doing fine, relax."

"You should not worry over your subordinate's health, Captain Ishida. It is unproductive and unseemly for a captain," Byakuya's cool voice broke in.

The Quincy captain scoffed angrily, "At least I give a damn about my subordinates unlike _some people_."

Before Byakuya could give a sharp retort Kyoraku gently grabbed the back of the noble captain's haori.

"Let's not get our hackles raised. It's imperative that we stay calm and not try to tear out each other's throats," he says in the same jovial tone he always uses.

"May we please have order?" Sasakibe demanded. "Captain Shihoin did you find anything in the wreckage?"

"So far we only found this," she pulled out the object Soi Fon had found.

She held between her tan fingers a simple pristine white chrysanthemum.

Kyoraku and Sasakibe took in a sharp breath at the sight of the flower. The other captains merely looked confused at the flower, none of them knew of the hidden meaning behind the flower. Sasakibe's eyes widened in horror at the sight of the innocent looking plant and her felt revulsion coil in his stomach. _Those... disgraceful fools... they wouldn't do something like this... would they?_

He held out his hand, "May I?"

Yoruichi agreed and passed him the flower. He held it gingerly and slowly twirled it between his fingers. His focus was solely on it and everything else was tuned out. Such a seemingly insignificant flower could hold such deep and powerful meaning.

"What do think, Lieutenant?"

He jumped at being addressed and realizing that he wasn't paying attention. "Pardon?"

"What do you think could've lit the First Division building on fire?" Yoruichi asked casually. "So far we haven't found any traces of reiatsu that would come from an ability from a zanpakutuo or kidō."

Maybe it was spontaneous combustion," Stanley suggested. "I mean the guy's got a fire-type sword so maybe it just went off."

"Head Captain Yamamoto has complete and utter control over his sword," Byakuya said stiffly. "Do you honestly believe that it would suddenly start a fire?"

Ichigo snorted and rolled his eyes, "Hey at least he's trying. I don't hear you putting out any theories."

"It wasn't really an explosion but more like a fire that was set," Kisuke explained. "The fire seemed to have been started quietly somewhere and grew."

"Were any kidō based item used to start the fire?" Sasakibe asked, still holding the flower.

"None that we could find as of yet," Yoruichi answers.

Stanley then got an idea, "What if someone started a trail for the fire to follow?" Everyone shot him curious looks. "Well in the old cartoons back in the States, there were times when a trail of gunpowder was lit by one character and it would follow the other character until it reached them and usually a big pile of explosives.

"Isn't it possible that someone could've made a trail for the fire to follow and lead to a bigger pile of flammable stuff and start the fire?"

Despite being so... happy-go-lucky, friendly and at times childish with his pranks and attitude, that was a surprisingly plausible idea.

"Interesting, Ishida don't you have a similar ability?" Hitsugaya coolly accused.

"My ability is not to start fires,_ Captain_ Hitsugaya and I would appreciate it if you kept such insinuations to yourself," Sakura civilly hissed. She was not in the mood for this.

It was known amongst almost everyone that there was some kind of bad blood brewing between the captains of the Fifth and Tenth. A lot of people suspected it was because of former lieutenant, Momo Hinamori's attack on Captain Ishida and then her defection with Lieutenant Izuru Kira. It was whispered in the halls that Captain Hitsugaya blamed Captain Ishida for what Hinamori did.

"It isn't baseless and it sounds like you're defending yourself," the boy returned.

"Back off, Frosty the Snow-dwarf. Sakura had nothing to do with that fire," Stanley defended. "She wasn't even anywhere near the place! Plus, why would she want to hurt her own lieutenant? Sakura cares about her."

The American viewed Sakura as a surrogate older sister and _no one_ harassed his "big sis" while he was around.

"Geez Toshiro, take it easy. Let's not start pointing fingers," Ichigo chipped in.

The boy captain twitched in anger, "For the last time Kurosaki, its _Captain Hitsugaya_!"

"This meeting is going nowhere," Sasakibe muttered before he cleared his throat. "For the time being I ask everyone to remain calm but on alert. I do not know if this attack is a onetime occurrence or if more will be coming. I ask that you keep your divisions calm but on alert as well.

"If any of you find or hear anything that could lead us to finding who did this please do not hesitate to report it. But be sure that what you are reporting," his eyes went to Hitsugaya, "is relevant to the situation and not groundless. This meeting is adjourned."

The captains started to file out but Kyoraku looked to Sasakibe and signaled for the other man to say something, mainly something about the flower and what it means. But Sasakibe firmly shook his head. It was not his story to tell and it would not be right or proper of him to tell out without permission.

Kyoraku could see that the lieutenant wasn't going to say any more. He sighed quietly and gave a faint shake of his head before turning and following the others out of the temporary meeting hall. As he caught up with the others he noticed how some seemed a little tenser and a little less calm.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Stanley muttered quietly under his breath.

Those that had heard him silently agreed.

* * *

*** I hope this revised version was better than the first draft. I'm a little happier with it. I am currently in the thrall of mid-terms, writing papers, taking exams and picking classes for next year. Please wish me luck because I've got a Physics exam and a Psychology exam to take this coming week. Psychology I'm not worried about but Physics... that's another story...**

**Please review and I'll see you guys on April 19****th****.***


	4. Dreams of the Past

Chapter 3: Dreams of the Past

***This is where some heavy editing comes in and you've probably started to notice the changes from the first draft. Hopefully they're for the better. Thank you to The Serene Dancer for consistently reviewing and for wishing me luck on my exams. I did well on my Psych exam but Physics... it kicked my ass. If I can walk out of that class wit will be the happiest woman on Earth. **

**Today (the day I'm posting) it's snowing! Again! We got like three inches and just when the last batch of snow was almost completely melted. I'm starting to think spring will never come. Don't get me wrong I love the snow it's one of the reasons why I love living in Minnesota but come on! It's the middle of April! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only a lot of OCs.***

* * *

"_Dreaming or awake, we perceive only events that have meaning to us".—Jane Roberts_

* * *

_Soft musical notes wafted through the quiet air. Delicate thin pale fingers skillfully plucked the strings of the koto that sat before her. The song was familiar though the small child couldn't place her finger on the name. She knew it was about a dragon that was searching for something. But she didn't care; she only cared about listening to her mother play. _

_The mother and daughter sat together on a cool evening on the veranda. Naomi didn't like the coolness of the evening though it was alleviated a little by sitting next to her mother's warm body. Looking out into the garden she could see all the flowers, chrysanthemums mostly._

_It made her a little sad. A chilling breeze flew by and reminded her that winter was coming and so was the deadly frost that killed all the pretty flowers. The frost made them wither and die. Winter made everything wither, be it person or plant. _

_Naomi pushed her bothersome long blond hair away from her face. She could use hairclips and pins to keep her hair in place but those always hurt because of the way they dug into her scalp. Or she could trim her locks but Naomi wanted to have long hair just like her mother. _

_More than anything she wanted to be just like her mother._

_She looked up at said parent. Her mother's matching blond hair fell down her back in gentle feathery waves. The layered kimono was various shades of red with floral imprints. The daughter's gaze went up higher to look at her mother's face. It was blurred but that strangely didn't bother her. _

_Naomi looked back out to the garden and could see tiny flakes of frost already start to crawl over the helpless flowers. Soon the gentle flowers would die and there would be nothing left but harsh snow outside. _

"_Mama?" The woman didn't stop playing but she did tilt her head in her daughter's direction to show that she was listening. "How come the snow is able to kill the flowers? Why can't the flowers fight to survive?"_

_The strings of the koto were harshly plucked when her mother's fingers froze, sour notes echoing in the air. Naomi suddenly realized she made a terrible mistake and ruined the whole evening. When it came to speaking with her mother, young Naomi had to watch what she said and how she said it, otherwise it could produce results like this._

_Her mother curling in on herself and becoming a frozen indifferent statue. _

_The small girl panicked, "I'm sorry Mama! Please don't stop please! I'm sorry I asked! Please, I'm sorry!"_

* * *

"Do you think Naomi was attacked on purpose or by accident?"

Ikkaku lazily looked over at Yumichika sitting next to him, "Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does. If the attacker was aiming just at the Head Captain and Naomi, unfortunately, got caught in the crossfire then that means the attacker was aiming for the Head Captain because of who is and for whatever he has done. But if it was planned for Naomi to be attacked as well then that means their family in being targeted because that is the only known thing they have in common."

"Since when have you been so well-versed in political intrigue?"

Yumichika straightened up a little more with pride, "I picked up more from my excursion to Germany then just a few souvenirs. I learned that it is the little details you have to watch for because they tell a lot more about what is going on then the big picture."

The newly minted lieutenant had spent three months in Germany and some time in France with Nemu and the Quincy siblings Naoko and Uryu.

"That's not the only thing you picked up when you were over there."

By that he meant the injuries and scars inflicted upon Yumichika by a spoiled and sadistic Quincy named Reginald Labelle.

His friend cleared his throat at the insinuation, "Yes, well I see them more as reminders of a hard fought battle."

"Would you two be quiet?" Yachiru hissed.

She sat at the end of Naomi's bed, pouting at them before going back to her vigil. The three of them had somehow been roped into guarding over Naomi, who was sleeping peacefully. Captain Ishida had stopped by earlier with a small vase of flowers, pink and white heathers and stalks of yellow and red gladiolus, for Naomi and her zanpakutuo. She then asked/ordered them to watch over the Yamamoto lieutenant.

Yachiru took the role surprisingly seriously, hunkering down on at the end of the other girl's bed and watching over her like a very attentive hawk.

Naomi's peaceful visage twitched and twisted into a pained look. Her voice was barely a murmur, "I'm sorry... Mama... I'm... sorry..."

All three of them froze, surprised at what they heard and unsure of what to do. Yachiru moved closer to Naomi and gently rubbed her arm.

"It's okay Goldilocks, it is okay. You don't need to be sorry, it's okay," the child lieutenant soothingly whispered.

Naomi's face slowly relaxed and she fell back into a peaceful slumber. Yachiru smiled at her success and lay down next to her, lightly clutching the sleeve of Naomi's yukata.

Yumichika and Ikkaku couldn't help but blink dumbly at what they had just seen and heard. The two friends exchanged looks before looking back at the girls. Neither could decide what was more disturbing, that Naomi just sounded like a frightened child or that Yachiru had displayed a more serious and caring side.

* * *

"_Father, look at me! Look at what I can do!" A little girl squealed as she proudly showed her father the latest kidō spell she mastered. _

_The scene fades away to one set decades later. Decades that passed by in the blink of an eye. The same girl is standing before him but older and now dressed as a Soul Reaper. A lieutenant's badge bearing the flower and number of the Seventh Division gleams brightly on her arm. _

_Her eyes glitter with excitement and pride, "I'll do my division and our family proud Father, you needn't worry." _

_Another scene takes its place, set in a time where the years passed by like grains of sand in an hourglass. The same girl is now a woman but to his eyes she will always remain his little girl. Her hair is longer, her eyes more wise but they still glitter with childlike innocence and joy from time to time. _

_She has shed the badge in exchange for a pristine white haori with the number five on the back. She twirls to face him with a bright smile, "Isn't this amazing? I'm a captain just like you Father. I hope I can lead my division as well as you lead yours."_

_The last scene is one he wished with all his might he could forget. But Fate and his conscious refused him such kindness. It was after a captains meeting and the declaration of a war he secretly regretted making. _

"_Father, please listen to me! Genocide is not the answer! It goes against everything we stand for! We're supposed to protect them, not kill them!" She desperately pleaded. _

"_Silence yourself! This is to preserve the balance. That takes precedence over a few humans," he said with controlled authority. _

"_But they're a part of the balance! Destroying them will be defeating the purpose of preserving it. And what do you define as a 'few humans', Father? You're talking about killing hundreds perhaps thousands!" She continued to bellow. "If the other two Head Captains were able to come to an agreement with the Quincies in their respective territories, then why can't we?" _

_He just couldn't get her to see the necessity of this action. Despite her belief he wasn't all that pleased about going to war with a bunch of spiritually aware humans. _

"_You will follow your orders and—"_

"_No, I won't. I know what is right and I know what is wrong, Father. You taught me that. I will not take part in this bloody sham. This isn't a war... this is a massacre and you know it," her green eyes flashed challengingly. _

_He knew he had no choice. She may be his daughter but she was also a soldier, and a soldier who refused to follow orders must be punished._

"_Is this some sort of late-blooming act of rebellion of yours? Or are you actually admitting to committing treason by not following your orders?" he growled in a manner that would make most men freeze in terror or run. _

_But she defiantly stood her ground and stared him down, "If you want to label following my conscience as treason, then fine." _

_She had made her choice and he made his... another decision that he regretted making. He summoned the guards to escort her away._

_It was the last time he ever saw his daughter alive._

* * *

Retsu Unohana sat in a chair with her head in her hand. The cool touch of her skin helped in easing the aching in her head. Her limbs faintly shook with serious fatigue and her body begged for rest. The Head Captain was finally stable, resting in a bed on the other side of the room, right across from her.

Blood had been drawn from him and the tests would tell what he was poisoned with and maybe how she could cure it. His reiatsu was weak for someone of his caliber but on par with a normal Soul Reaper. It was stable and not threatening to crush anyone to death. Unohana sighed and gently massaged her throbbing temple.

"Captain?"

She looked up to see Isane looking at her with worry and concern. The silver haired woman looked just as drained as Unohana, who felt a pang of guilt for putting her through so much.

"The Head Captain is stable. Why don't you go and get some sleep? The division is calm and I can handle any emergency that might come up," Isane persuaded her captain gently.

She had never seen her captain look so exhausted. Even after that one time she worked nonstop for four days straight on little to no sleep. Healing the Head Captain had truly taxed her.

"Are you sure, Isane?"

The tall lieutenant nodded, "Yes ma'am. You of all people need to rest. We can handle everything in the meantime."

Unohana let out a soft breath, she felt bad for putting the responsibility of running the division solely on Isane's shoulders. But she would be of no use to anyone in the state she was in now. Isane held out her hand and helped Unohana to her feet.

"I know Unohana is a talented healer and quite capable but I'm still worried."

"Yeah, I know. I can still feel Yama-jii's reiatsu so he must be alive but who knows what sort of condition he's in."

Ukitake and Kyoraku sat on the floor together outside of Yamamoto's room. Twilight had recently fallen just as the sun's rays started to slink past the horizon.

"I still can't believe of all the things that could've been left there, they chose a white chrysanthemum," Ukitake muttered. It was despicable and disrespectful on many levels.

"They were obviously aiming to hurt him in the worst way possible." Kyoraku tipped his hat down and shook his head, "Like rubbing salt in the wound."

"Mixed in with lemon juice and vinegar," the white haired man added. "For something like this to happen I can't help but wonder if there's something going on with Yamamoto-sensei's family."

Kyoraku could see a worried look in his friend's eyes that had nothing to do with the health of their teacher and his granddaughter. He knew that look and knew instantly who his friend was thinking of.

"Are you worried something will happen to her?"

Ukitake folded his hands together to keep himself from fidgeting, "Yes, I've barely heard anything about how Haruka is doing. All I know is that she's alive and still living with Takehiko."

"You always did have a soft spot for her," the hat wearing man replied.

His friend gave a soft but bitter laugh, "I still do."

Before they could continue their conversation the door open and Unohana stepped out with Isane helping her along. Both men shot to their feet and were about to fire off a number of questions before Unohana lifted her hand to silence them.

"Head Captain Yamamoto is stable and resting and yes you may see him. I am feeling a little tired and will be going now to rest," she answered.

The two men nodded and moved past her to get in the room but before Unohana could leave Kyoraku spoke.

"They found something at the scene of the crime."

"And what did they find?" The healer captain asked, part of her was dreading what it was.

"A white chrysanthemum."

A look of shock crossed the woman's normally serene face but it passed quickly. She took a deep breath and Kyoraku had a terrifying feeling that she was going to throttle him for telling her.

But instead she calmly said, "Thank you for telling me, Captain. Good night to you gentlemen."

When the door was closed she turned to Isane next and patted her hand, "You go on Isane, I'll be fine."

The lieutenant hesitated before going, "If you're sure Captain."

Unohana sighed and laid her hand on her head. It was starting to hurt even more and the floor was looking very comfortable right now. But she knew it would not be proper or decent for her to be caught sleeping on the floor. _Just a brief respite before I continue onto to my room_, she reasoned.

"Boy, I've never seen you look this beat even after all the times you've had to patch me up," Zaraki growled from behind.

She straightened up and looked up at the giant of a captain, trying to look as clam and composed as usual. "Healing the Head Captain has taxed me far more than I thought it would. May I ask what you are doing here at this hour?"

"Just checking on Yachiru. She's with Ayasegawa and Madarame in Lieutenant Yamamoto's room. The kid seems better off than the old man."

Unohana wearily nodded, she started to sway and the room appeared to be tilting. Kenpachi quickly caught her and gathered her in his arms. She gave a soft unladylike squeak when he did that.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? You can barely stand, now stay still and tell me which way it is to your place. You look like you could sleep for a couple days straight," he reasoned.

She decided not to argue and pointed him in the right direction. Unohana settled herself against his chest and let the swaying motion of him walking rock her to sleep.

* * *

***Again I couldn't help myself. KenxUno is really starting to grow on me. I remember once telling you guys how the yarrow can mean both "fight" and "heal". If that's not a sign for this pairing then I don't know what is. **

**White chrysanthemums mean "truth", gladiolas mean "strength of character", pink heather means "good luck" while white means "protection from danger". You can tell I like to use the Victorian style "language of the flowers". Certain flowers have certain meanings and I still plan to take full advantage of that. **

**I'll see you again on May 3****rd****, hopefully by then the snow will be gone and the spring flowers will be blooming. Please review.* **


	5. Paying a Visit

Chapter 4: Paying a Visit

*** The snow is finally gone! It's sunny and it's been in the 70's for the past week. I can finally break out my capris and sandals and store away my thick sweaters and boots. **

**Gin: You might want to look outside EmpressSaix.**

**Me: Why? *pulls the window blinds up***

**Gin: Three... Two... One...**

**Me: Oh fucking hell no! Damn it, it's supposed to be spring! Why the hell is it snowing? ! **

**Gin: That's what you get for living in Minnesota. Don't worry it shouldn't last **_**too**_** long. Enjoy the chapter and please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only a lot of OCs***

* * *

"_The past speaks to us in a thousand voices, warning and comforting, animating and stirring to action."—Felix Adler_

* * *

He was alone in his office swamped in darkness save for the light at his desk in his room in the barracks. Those had at least been untouched by the fire, so finding living quarters for First Division members was not a concern. What was a concern was the flower he held pinched between his fingers.

Sasakibe couldn't fathom how the flower got there or who put it there. There wasn't a speck of reiatsu on the plant, it was completely clean. He had an idea as to who _would_ put it there but not actually who _did_. He slowly rotated the chrysanthemum between his fingers, observing every little detail.

A white chrysanthemum, a flower for so long associated with the late Kagayaki Yamamoto.

A symbol of purity, innocence, free of color just as she was free of lies and deceit. Pity the same can't be said for her still living brothers. She was the apple of her father's eye and that is why the appearance of this flower caused so much pain.

Sasakibe could still remember her. He had never known anyone to wrap the Head Captain around their finger as well as her. If people thought Unohana had any sway over him then they never knew what Kagayaki could do. But she never used her daughterly charms for bad only when necessary and for the good of others.

Another difference between sister and brothers.

Those boys (they could never be called men in Sasakibe's opinion) never missed an opportunity to throw a low blow or carve open old wounds. Sasakibe still can't wrap his head around the fact that they are the Head Captain's biological sons. He wasn't surprised when Yamamoto was more attached to Ukitake and Kyoraku, even going so far as to call _them_ his sons.

The lieutenant sighed wearily. A family feud was brewing and people outside the Yamamoto family were going to be pulled in. He stood from his desk and extinguished the light and left his chambers. His feet knew the path he had in mind and started walking in that direction. Being the lieutenant of the First Division, he knew the layout of the place like the back of his hand.

Sasakibe finally stopped, he was outside in a secluded garden only known to very few and he stood before a much worn stone tablet. There was writing on it once, what felt like eons ago. Time and weather had worn away much of the engravings until they were nothing but faint grooves that had to be touched to know they were there.

He respectfully knelt on the grass and bowed. The chrysanthemum rested in his lap when he rose from the bow but stayed seated on the ground.

"I don't know if Genryusai has visited you at all or told you any of our recent happenings. But things have been interesting in the past year then they have in the past few decades. Captains betraying us, going to war with evolved Hollows, your granddaughter returning after defecting alongside the father of one of our newest captains.

"Quincy royalty coming back into the light and... an attack on both your husband and said granddaughter," he sighed again when he reached that part and looked pleadingly at the dilapidated headstone.

"I'm afraid I am at a loss as to what to do, milady," a rueful smile then overtook his lips. "Genryusai is a man of action and you were always the calm woman of reason that guided that action. I frequently wonder how events would've played out if you were still with us. I know there is no point in wondering 'what if...' But one can't help but speculate."

His gold colored eyes gazed at the stone. He knew he wouldn't get a reply to what he was saying and he knew it futile to voice his thoughts to a slab of worn rock. But it gave him a strange sense of calm in this time of growing turmoil.

* * *

The first thing that Naomi registered as she drew more awake was a muffled pounding in her head. That pounding was followed by the feel of raw warm flesh rubbing against cloth. It was a feeling she was quite familiar with, she had been burned. By the level of pain she was feeling she guessed first and maybe second degree burns.

The lieutenant slowly pried her eyes open to see where she was. Her eyes were greeted with the sight of a white ceiling and her nose smelled antiseptic. _Fourth Division. But how did I get here? What happened?_ She blinked her eyes; the bright morning sunlight filtering in from the window was making her eyes ache.

She then slowly tested out her limbs. Starting small Naomi slowly curled and uncurled her fingers, next lifting and moving her wrists and then arms. Her muscles were sore and weak, she felt her burns growl in irritation when she moved but ignored them. She did the same exercise with her toes and feet.

_Everything is present and accounted for so I guess I'm not that bad off. But still what happened?_ She furrowed her brows as she tried to recollect the last moments she could remember. _I was sitting with my grandfather and then... he looked unwell and then before I could move to help him I passed out._ Naomi dug a little deeper in her memory_, I remember smelling smoke. Was there a fire? That would explain my burns._

The lieutenant sighed and stopped trying to forcibly bring her memories to light when her head started pounding even more. Instead she focused on her new surroundings. She looked to her right and noticed a vase of gladiolas. A soft smile crossed her lips; _Captain Ishida must've been here_.

It was so like her current captain, to give a patient their favorite flower or treat as 'get well' gift. Naomi also noticed her wakizashi Kitsune beside her head, another tender favor from her superior. She gently ran her fingers over the weapon, the blade warmed lovingly when she felt her wielder's touch.

"_Sister?"_ Kitsune asked tentatively, like a scared child.

In a way she sort of was a child. Kitsune, appearance wise, was about that same age and height as Yachiru. The two were almost the same except Kitsune had short gold brown hair, tiny fangs, fox ears and matching tail. She held the disposition of a regular little girl.

"_I'm alright, Little Kit. I'm fine_," she reassured the spirit. "Little Kit", was what Naomi used to calm and soothe her sword.

"_I was scared. I couldn't feel your reiatsu for a while and then when I did you were hurt really badly,"_ the fox-girl murmured. Naomi could almost picture her sword fidgeting with her fingers and looking away.

"_I'm alright now and I'm sorry if I scared you_," Naomi said in a soothing tone.

She could feel her sword perk up and flash her a toothy grin, "_That's okay Sister. I'm just glad you're okay now_."

Naomi shifted in her bed to make herself more comfortable and that's when she finally noticed the other occupants in the room.

Yachiru was curled up on Naomi's left and lightly clutching her sleeve. It was moments like this that made Yachiru look innocent and harmless. The blonde mentally laughed, _innocent_ and _harmless_ are two words that could never be used to describe Yachiru after people got to know her true hellion nature. But Naomi still found her cute and sweet and she could be... if one was in her good graces like Naomi and certain others were.

Speaking of others, Naomi turned her attention to the other side of the room. Ikkaku and Yumichika were asleep on the couch and leaning against each other. She smiled and shook her head; _did they really spend the night here with me? I didn't think I mattered that much to them_.

Yachiru then started to stir. She yawned and stretched in a way eerily similar to a cat and sat up while rubbing and blinking her sleepy eyes. The little pinkette regarded Naomi with droopy red eyes for a second before perking up.

She wrapped her tiny arms around the older girl's neck, "Goldilocks, you're awake! Baldy, Feathers, look! Goldilocks is awake!"

"Good morning, Naomi," Yumichika yawned. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, otherwise I'm fine," she replied. "So... either of you care to tell me how I got here?"

The two men briefly froze and looked at her before looking at each other, silently asking each other if they should tell her what happened to her and the Head Captain.

When she noticed the looks on their faces and stilled silence in the air she said, "Could you two please tell what's been going on? I'm involved and so is my grandfather, if anyone deserves to know what's going on, it's me."

"She does have a point," the Third Seat conceded.

"I suppose..." the other lieutenant reluctantly agreed.

The two Soul Reapers filled her in on what they knew, carefully choosing their words so as not to upset her in any way. She listened, face impassive and mouth shut. Yachiru looked up a few times at Naomi, checking to see if she was still okay.

"That's about it. Any questions?" Yumichika asked, he was now sitting at the end of her bed leaning against his arms on his knees.

"Aside from the same ones everyone else is asking like who did this and why, not really," she said with a shrug.

"You're handling this surprisingly well," Ikkaku observed. He had expected her to cry or pitch a fit in anger. But instead she was acting like none of this fazed her.

Naomi shrugged again, "My grandfather is alive. I'm relieved and thankful, really I am."

The girl as being ay to calm and blasé about something as serious as an attempt on her and her grandfather's life. The two men exchanged looks before Yumichika asked, "Is this not the first time someone has tried to assassinate your grandfather?"

"It's the first one I know of but I don't think this is the first time it's happened. All the years my grandfather has lived I'm sure he's made some enemies who would give anything to see him dead." Naomi said plainly as she slowly combed her fingers through Yachiru's soft pink hair.

"Is this the first time anyone has tried to assassinate you?" Ikkaku asked bluntly. Yumichika shot him a scolding look and his friend shrugged.

Naomi's fingers stopped their combing, her eyes closed and she took a slow breath. "Not since I joined the Gotei a little over a hundred years ago."

Yachiru lifted her head to look at Naomi, "Why would someone want to kill you Goldilocks?"

The fair haired lieutenant smiled sadly and rested her hand atop the little girl's head, "I'm not sure. I didn't understand it then and I still don't understand it now."

* * *

"Shinobu, I'm telling you I'm going stir-crazy in here," Naomi stated.

The male brunette chuckled, "You should be using this time to relax. How many lieutenants get to rest easy in the Fourth while not having to worry about all the paperwork they're going to have to make up?"

Naomi had asked at one point if she could have her share of paperwork sent to her but Captain Ishida insisted that her lieutenant only focus on recovering and that she would handle everything. It was a nice gesture and most people would accept it wholeheartedly but Naomi felt a twinge of guilt that her captain was saddled with all that work.

"I suppose, but I would like to have something to do other than stare at the wall or ceiling all day. I'm not even allowed out of bed even though I feel fine." She let out a soft frustrated huff and lay back against her pillows.

Shinobu shrugged sympathetically, "You know everyone just wants the best for you."

Naomi granted him a slight smile, "Yeah, I know."

The two friends sat in silence for a moment before the young man slowly stood up. "I should probably get going. I've still got my share of paperwork to finish and I've got stuff of my own to do."

The bedridden blonde flashed him an understanding smile, "If you ever want to come back to visit you know where I'll be. I'll see you later."

Shinobu smiled and with a quick wave disappeared out the door. Naomi sighed and listlessly looked out the window at the sunny outdoors. It was nice that her friend could visit and brought her a large vase of colorful flowers and a container of her favorite mint tea.

But... it felt like Shinobu only came because it was expected of him as Naomi's friend not because he actually wanted to come. He even walked out the door as if he couldn't wait to get away from her. Naomi knew things had become strained between them after they graduated from the Academy and then more so after she left Soul Society a few decades ago.

She sighed again and massaged her temple, _one thing at a time Naomi, one thing at a time_.

"So who was that? A friend of yours?"

Naomi nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of a new voice. Her green eyes snapped to see Ikkaku leaning against the doorway with a satisfied smirk at startling her. She pressed her hand against her rapidly beating heart.

"Don't scare me like that. Yes, that was a friend of mine. He's the Sixth Seat from the Second Division."

His face briefly twisted into one of a brief grimace of distaste, "Bunch of cowards scurrying around and attacking from the shadows."

"Well that's your opinion. There are many ways to fight a battle and some methods work better than others depending on the battle. Besides some people like to take advantage of a lack of light," Naomi lectured as she threw off the blankets and swung her feet off the edge of the bed.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To see my grandfather."

"He's doing fine Naomi," Ikkaku said, hoping to convince her.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you. But he's my family and I want to see him. I want to make sure he really is alright like everyone says." Naomi put her feet on the ground and used the bedside table as support as she stood up.

He sighed, "You're going to be in trouble when Unohana catches you out of bed."

"Then I'll just have to make sure she doesn't catch me," she answered.

The injured blonde slowly moved one foot in front of the other. Naomi felt her healing burnt skin prickle and sting with each move but she pressed on. After a few more steps her legs began to shake and feel weak.

Ikkaku quickly dove and grabbed her before her knees could hit the floor; Naomi latched onto his broad shoulders for support. The two stayed like that for a few seconds before he slowly helped the young woman to her feet and kept his hands on her to make sure she stayed upright.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My legs are just a little sore."

She took a few tentative steps again but her legs shook and threatened to give out once more. This time he offered his arm for support. Naomi straightened up and with dignity slid her arm around his. The pair made their way out her room and down the hall, which was almost barren this mid-morning. Naomi's legs were still unaccustomed to bearing her weight let alone moving, so she was reduced to shuffling like an old woman.

"Maybe I should've just carried you instead of letting you walk," he said.

"If you'd done that then you'd be doubled over in pain from a well placed kick below the waist," she replied seriously.

After going down a few more hallways and past more doors they finally reached the Head Captain's room. Naomi was the one who slid the door opened and stepped inside with Ikkaku at her side. Ukitake and Kyoraku looked up when they saw the pair enter.

"Well, isn't this a cute picture? Escorting a beautiful young lady? I never pegged you for such a gentleman, Madarame," Kyoraku lightly joked.

Ikkaku's face and neck flushed beet red and he was too mortified to give a comeback but Naomi did.

"I asked him if he could help me in visiting my grandfather. My legs were a tad shaky from not being used in a while," Naomi explained easily and pleasantly.

The lieutenant walked up to her grandfather's bed unassisted. He was sleeping; he looked like an ancient beast slumbering peacefully. Naomi's face was placid but inside she wanted to curl up at his side on the bed and lay her head on his shoulder. She wanted to cry. She wanted to sob, to weep, to bawl and honestly had no idea why.

_But such a display would be indignant for both of us wouldn't it Grandfather? You're fine now and just need to rest. There is no reason to cry so I won't._

A few stubborn tears pricked her eyes in response to being held back. It was... _difficult _for Naomi to take this sight in. Just like everyone else Naomi always envisioned her grandfather as being untouchable. It was as if no one could ever lay a hand on him in battle.

Sturdy and strong, he was the one who had united all the divisions' centuries ago. He kept everyone one calm and collected in numerous times of peace and crisis. Nothing could surprise him, nothing could shake him, and he always knew exactly what to do.

_What do I do now Grandfather?_ Something he had said was drawn to the forefront of her mind. _"Have you heard anything from the family?"_

He had never asked her that before until then. Yamamoto, like Naomi, was in a self-imposed exile from the rest of the members of the Yamamoto family. _Were you trying to tell me something, Grandfather? Is there trouble stirring? Trouble that could or maybe already has bled over to here?_

She straightened up a little more and looked down at his sleeping visage. _Maybe I should pay them a visit and find out what's been going on with the family I've been ignoring for the past century._

* * *

***I hope you liked it ^w^. If it was subpar anywhere I apologize. My semester is coming to a close and it has just been one thing after another. **

**If there are any **_**Rise of the Guardians**_** fans out there I've got a new fanfic I'm working on the side you can check out called "The Twins of Love and Hate". * **


	6. A Family Ordeal

Chapter 5: A Family Ordeal

***I am done with school for now, my spring semester is over and I start my online summer class on Monday. I hope you guys like the revised chapters because I haven't gotten much if any recent feedback. But I'm chalking that up to you guys being busy with your own final exams/papers/projects. **

**Has anyone read the most recent Bleach chapter? Holy shitake mushrooms! We finally find out who Uryu's mother was and what happened to her! Speaking of Uryu I really, really hope he's planning on pulling an Ichimaru on us. **

**Gin: You mean where it seems like he betrays everyone only to turn on the villain at the last second and then die?**

**Me: Yes, everything except for that last part. Although I have to admit that uniform is so freaking sexy. There is something about a man in uniform... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but only a lot of OCs.***

* * *

"_Like all the best families, we have our share of eccentricities, of impetuous and wayward youngsters and of family disagreements."—Queen Elizabeth II_

* * *

Kisuke Urahara leaned back against his chair and set his chin in his hand. His gray eyes were set on the papers in his other hand. The papers were covered with complicated names and formulas of chemical compounds that made up the poisons found in the Head Captain's blood and his granddaughter lieutenant.

"Well this is... new," he said slowly.

"What is new, Captain Urahara?" A soft but at times deadly voice said from behind.

Kisuke let out a girlish squeak and jumped out of his skin before whipping around to see Unohana standing serenely behind him.

She blinked at him before smiling apologetically, "My apologies I did not mean to startle you."

"No, no it's fine," he said sheepishly while trying to calm down his racing heart. "Is there something I can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you had the test results from the samples I sent you," she asked sweetly.

Urahara cleared his throat, "Yes, I do. Right here in fact."

He handed her the papers. She read over page after page and her expression remained neutral. Urahara couldn't tell what she was thinking or what she made out of the results.

After a few more minutes of silent reading and shuffling of papers Unohana finally asked, "In your professional opinion Captain Urahara, what do you make of this?"

"Well I can tell that this poison does not come naturally from any plant that I know of nor does it come from a person's zanpakutuo. If the latter were the case there would've been minute traces of that person's reiatsu but there aren't any.

"Some of those compounds come from poisons secreted by insects and snakes. The rest are chemicals but the way there were used," Kisuke slowly shook his head in amazement. "I hate to say it but whoever made this has got my respect. The way the poisons and chemicals were combined is ingenious."

Unohana didn't comment but instead asked, "Do you believe this poison will linger or create any lasting harm to those who were stricken with it?"

Urahara adjusted his hat, "I would believe a question like that would have a better chance of being answered by those in your division. But I from what I can tell the poison dissolve after a period of time. In the blood samples you gave me the poison was gone after a few hours and the blood was clean. That's kind of why I had to ask for more samples."

The healer captain smiled, slightly amused at that, "Ah, yes I was wondering about that. You know, Lieutenant Yamamoto did not appreciate having to have her blood drawn again."

Kisuke chuckled, "Well I apologize. As for any possible long term damage there is none that I can tell. But keeping an eye on them for a while wouldn't be a bad idea."

She continued to smile serenely, "I will keep that suggestion in mind and thank you for doing this Captain Urahara."

"No problem. Always happy to help."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to jump into this, Naomi? You just survived a near-death experience. Shouldn't you, I don't know, take a few days off and let everything settle down?" Naoko asked.

Naomi adjusted her cell phone between her ear and shoulder while she worked organizing papers on her desk.

"Naoko, you've had dozens of near-death experiences and you've never let those slow you down. Besides I'm a Soul Reaper, near-death incidents are kind of an occupational hazard," the blonde reasoned.

"I suppose you're right," the Quincy reluctantly admitted. There was a pause before she spoke again, "You will be careful right? Unearthing family secrets can get... dicey."

If anyone was an expert on revealing family skeletons and the consequences that followed, it was Naoko Ishida. She and her brother Uryu had uncovered layer after layer of hidden family secrets, ranging from their grandmother's pseudonym to their royal heritage.

Naomi laughed, "You're one to talk when it comes to being careful."

"I know, I know. But as a friend I worry."

"Now you know how I felt when you were snooping around your family's past. Don't worry I won't be going this alone."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Ikkaku asked. Not ten minutes ago he was dragged out of his division by Naomi with Yachiru's help and was now following the blonde out of Seireitei to who knows where.

"Eastern First District in the Rukongai," Naomi answered.

"And why are we going there?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions."

"Well if you had explained to me all of this in the first place," he reminded her.

"Fair enough, I have some... family I need to visit. Family I haven't seen in over a hundred years," she explained, rubbing the back of her neck.

"So why am I here?" That was the real crux of the matter.

Naomi gave a defeated tired sigh, "I know it's going to sound cowardly but I thought things might go easier if I had some... help."

'Help', could be defined in this context in a variety of ways. Ikkaku could tell by 'help' she meant someone to act as a bodyguard or backup.

"I see and you think I'm the best person to _help_ you?" He hinted.

Naomi coughed, "Yes and I believe my captain asked you to watch over me so I don't think this request is too much to ask."

"I think when your captain asked that she meant when you were in the Fourth not when you're dealing you're your estranged family," he responded.

"Well be that as it may I would feel more comfortable knowing I have an ally with me."

The pair walked in silence for a while before Ikkaku asked, "Are these people really that bad that you need someone like me with you?"

Her green eyes darted to the pathway they were walking on, "Only one of them is that bad and... you'll see what I mean when you meet him."

After a half hour of walking the pair slowed down when they came upon a large house. The size and style obviously told that it belonged to a wealthy family and so did the entrance gate. A large real looking red chrysanthemum was painted above the gate entrance.

Naomi stopped; she shoved her hands in her pockets and took a deep breath, "Welcome to the Red Chrysanthemum Branch Estate. My childhood home. The place looks like it hasn't changed a bit."

Ikkaku knew Naomi came from some kind of nobility but he thought it was a minor class, low level. This... this looked like something that belonged to a family in the same echelons as the Kuchiks or Shihoins. He looked at her then back at the mansion in disbelief.

"Naomi, if you don't mind me asking just how far up is your family?" He broached.

She mulled this over, "About a level under the Four Great Noble Families. We're high up but not that high."

"Is this house for your whole family or just immediate?"

"Again with the questions. The Yamamoto family was split into fourths, each branch run by a different child. My grandfather is the head of it all, what he says goes but otherwise the heads of the branches are free to do what they please. So long as it's within the law and honorable, you know.

"My fath— my mother's husband, owns the Red Branch and my uncles own the Yellow and Blue Branches. My aunt had the White Branch but after she died with no heir to take her place her part fell into disrepair. I had heard they were a huge fight as to who was going to take her branch so my grandfather stepped in and took it."

Ikkaku blinked at her. He knew the inner workings of nobility could be confusing but that was something else.

She noticed the look he was giving her and gave him a strained smile in return. "When you've lived with it like I have you get used to it."

"Obviously," he muttered as he followed her through the ornate red gate and onto the premises. "Are people still going to recognize you after being gone for a hundred years? They might think you're an imposter or something."

"Don't worry," Naomi adjusted her lieutenant's badge on her arm and the wakizashi at her hip. "They'll still know who I am."

A servant bowed to them and opened the door, allowing them inside the ornate abode. The inside was well furnished, the color red and chrysanthemums being the obvious theme for the furniture and wall décor.

There was another servant standing in the hall Naomi chose to go down, barricading the way. She was a tall, thin woman with pale brown hair pulled back in a severe bun. Her eyes were silvery white and narrowed at them. The servant looked like a taller version of Soi Fon, intimidating to any and all.

"Hello Fuyuko, nice to see you again," Naomi said with forced politeness.

"It is nice to see you as well Lady Naomi. Still just a lieutenant?" The maid asked with taunting politeness.

"Still just warming my father's bed at night?" The lieutenant shot back.

Fuyuko's face turned red and a look of shock crossed her features. She silently stepped aside but glared burning daggers at them as they walked away.

Once they were out of earshot Ikkaku leaned down and asked, "Did you mean what I think you meant?"

"If what you think I meant was that she commonly whored herself off to my fath— then you're right and by the look on her face she still does," Naomi replied.

"Who was she exactly?"

"Officially she's the superior to the servants and maids; unofficially she's_ his_ personal on-call whore."

"Something tells me I don't want to know how you know about your old man's late night activities," he muttered.

She nodded, "You're probably right about that."

Naomi led him down one hallway and then another and stopped at a door near the entrance to a large courtyard. Ikkaku noticed out in the yard a small boy and who looked to be his teacher. His attention was torn away from them when Naomi rapped on the door.

A pleasant "Enter" beckoned them in. Naomi visibly tensed and shuddered, her hands frozen where they were. The Third Seat gently nudged her back, encouraging her to go in and that he'd be right behind her. She relaxed a little at the gesture before pulling the door open and stepping in, Ikkaku following behind.

"Well, isn't this a serendipitous surprise. It's been quite a long time since I've seen you my dearest daughter. My, how much you've grown," said the man sitting behind the desk.

Judging by the matching green color of his eyes this man was Naomi's father. But the eyes were the only similarity between father and daughter that Ikkaku could see. He wore a dark brown hakama and maroon kimono. A short red and black haori rested over shoulders. This man was well-built with tan skin. He had short thick wavy chocolate brown hair with visible strands of gray. He had a strong jaw, aristocratic facial structure and a well trimmed mustache.

To Ikkaku the man appeared amiable but Naomi, standing tense and rigid, at his side said otherwise.

The man's green eyes landed on the Third Seat, "And it seems you brought a guest too. Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Naomi clearly heard the familiar mocking undertone in his simple request. She plucked up as much politeness as she could muster, "Ikkaku, I want you to meet my father Takehiko Yamamoto. Father, I want you to meet Third Seat of Squad Eleven Ikkaku Madarame."

Every time the word 'father' had to pass Naomi's lips she spat it out like poison. Both men noticed but didn't comment on it.

The Third Seat bowed, "It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Likewise. It seems not all of those who come from the Eleventh are without manners. Here I thought they were uncouth barbarians, I guess one really does learn something new every day," Takehiko said mildly, easily covering up the barb hidden in his words.

But Naomi and Ikkaku still heard it yet said nothing.

Takehiko spread his hands out before him, "To what do I owe this visit?"

She leaned back and murmured, "Could you give us a moment?"

Ikkaku was about to protest. The whole reason why he came was so that she'd have a friend by her side and now she was sending him away? That made no sense. But he saw the determined and convicted look in her eyes. Whatever it was that she wanted to talk to her father about, she wanted to do it alone. Or maybe by herself, to prove to her father that she wasn't afraid of him.

There was certainly something about the man sitting before them that made the warrior want to shiver.

He relented, "If you need anything, give me a holler."

She flashed him a small smile, "Don't worry I will."

* * *

He stepped out and softly shut the door and leaned against the wall next to the door. His fighter's instinct was telling him not to go far and that he shouldn't have left Naomi alone with that man in the first place. He may be Naomi's father but...

But he did not sit well with Ikkaku. Not at all.

Takehiko may have appeared friendly and welcoming on the outside but there was some sort of chill emanating from him. A dangerous, deadly chill that made one think of death, impending or otherwise.

_Funny, Naomi is like fire and her father is like ice. Makes you wonder what her mother is like_, he mused.

"No, you stupid boy! Can't you do anything right?"

Out in the courtyard an older man, a private tutor probably, was glaring quite angrily at a small boy. The kid couldn't have been older then Yachiru. He had short brown hair and green eyes. The tyke had his head lowered and was trying his best not to cry.

"I need a moment alone to allow my anger from your incompetence to die down. Practice your exercises while I am gone. Perhaps when I return you'll have improved upon you're sup-par skills," the tutor huffed.

The boy watched his teacher leave with a dejected look. He sighed, shoulders slumped and he sniffled loudly. The kid scrubbed his teary eyes with his sleeve and set to work on practicing his swordsmanship with his wooden sword.

Ikkaku quietly watched the boy practice. He wasn't that bad with a sword, in fact he was kind of good. That coupled with his level of reiatsu and this kid was well on his way to becoming a Soul Reaper some day. The Third Seat couldn't imagine what that teacher was talking about when he said the boy wasn't any good.

Though he did notice something. The only flaw was that the boy had his hands too close together around the hilt. It would give him more strength, control and a better grip if he put a little space between his hands.

"You might want to spread your hands apart," he said abruptly.

The boy almost jumped out of his skin. He whipped around to see the Soul Reaper leaning against the doorway. He blinked at the other man before realizing he was talking to him.

Wide green eyes darted between the Reaper and the wood sword the boy had in his hand. He did as suggested and spread his hands apart. He looked at the other man who gave a nod and slight smile of approval. The boy continued his maneuvers feeling slightly better.

Ikkaku couldn't help noticing that the boy looked like a smaller younger version of Naomi's father. Same brown hair and green eyes and he bet that when the boy got older he would look much more like his old man.

_That's weird. Naomi never told me she had any siblings_.

* * *

Once Ikkaku had left Naomi turned her gaze to her father who was still sitting down with his hands threaded together under his chin. She repressed a shudder. A hundred years later and this man could still make her blood freeze with just one look.

_No. I am not a child anymore. I will not be intimidated by him_, she mentally chanted. But those chilling green eyes kept boring into her own; _maybe it _was_ a bad idea to make Ikkaku wait outside_.

"So what is it that you want to speak with me about that requires us to be alone?" Takehiko asked. That patronizing smile of his just made things worse. It was predatory and disarmingly friendly. That smile could confuse a person about whether they should be on the defense or relax.

Naomi had learned the hard way that one should _always_ be on the defense when it came to dealing with Takehiko.

"I take it you've heard what happened to Grandfather?" She asked, trying to sound firm and undaunted.

The man's smile gave way to a frown of concern, "I have. Truly unfortunate but at least you came out alright. I'm thankful for that much. How is my dear _father_ by the way?"

_So I'm not the only one with daddy issues huh?_ "He's alive and doing well. Planning on visiting him?"

He shrugged, "I don't think he'll mind if I do or don't. So tell me, why are you really here? Surely it can't be to confirm what I've heard."

Naomi made her eyes as hard, cold and penetrating as his. To Takehiko it looked like she was giving him a cute pout. She was always so cute when she tried to act fierce or angry. He knew what she was accusing him of even without her having to say it.

He feigned hurt, "You don't think... You don't think _I_ had something to with what happened do you?"

His daughter's silence spoke a very loud yes.

"Naomi, I am hurt that you would think your own father would hurt or even try to kill his own father. You should have a little more faith then that in me."

She wanted to scoff and spit in his face at hearing that. Putting one's faith in him was like signing one's death warrant. But... by the way he was acting... maybe he really didn't do it...

Naomi tightly shut her eyes and reopened them. _No, you know how good of an actor he can be. Don't fall for anymore of his ploys, you're too old and too smart to be doing that. He is still a suspect, just hold off on the accusations until you have irrefutable proof_.

She sighed and forced her shoulders to relax, "Perhaps you're right. I'm upset by all this and I suppose I'm merely looking for a scapegoat to blame. Forgive me for accusing you, Father."

Oh how that word made her tongue writher and bile stop up her throat. She couldn't say the word to anyone without biting her tongue until it bled. Takehiko gave a bad name to fathers everywhere.

He smiled gently, fatherly at her, "That's quite alright, my dearest. I would feel upset as well if I had been in your position."

Naomi gave a stiff bow and turned to leave, she didn't trust herself to say anything more. She might just say something she'd regret even if it _would_ make her feel better.

"While you're here," Takehiko said before his daughter opened to door to leave. "You should visit your mother. She's missed you terribly ever since you so callously left her."

Naomi slammed the door behind her.

Ikkaku turned when he heard the door slam, "Everything alright?"

The blonde lieutenant sighed and ran her hand through her thick short hair, "In a manner of speaking."

"Is that all you wanted to do here?"

"We have one more person to visit," she said as the two started going down more maze like hallways.

"Who?"

"My mother."

* * *

***Please review and have a nice day.* **


	7. Dear Departed Mother

Chapter 6: Dear Departed Mother

***Thank you for the reviews. They are amazing, encouraging and oh so appreciated. I've been busy with my summer online Anthropology class. My time has been split between working on this to help me relax and doing homework and tests for this class. It's interesting and the teacher is nice. I just have to survive until the end of June. I can do that... right? Please review as always. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only a lot of OCs.***

* * *

"_A daughter is a mother's gender partner, her closest ally in the family confederacy, an extension of herself. And mothers are their daughters' role model, their biological and emotional road map, the arbiter of all their relationships." ~Victoria Secunda_

* * *

A century may have passed since she last traversed these halls but Naomi's feet instinctively knew where to go to reach her mother's apartments. This was good since she was becoming more preoccupied with her thoughts by the second.

_Why did Takehiko suggest I visit Mother? Is she sick? Or maybe dying? Is this some kind of ploy of his to deter me from something I may be coming too close to for his comfort? Is Mother apart of this supposed ploy too?_ Naomi roughly shook her head at the thought. _No, you know her better then to side with _him_ about anything. She always chose you over just about everything and she would never do anything to bring you harm_.

_Right?_

To Ikkaku it looked like Naomi was having an internal struggle about something. He assumed it was over her going to see her mother again. He had no idea what Naomi's relationship with her other parent was like. But if it was as bad as the one between Naomi and her father then this probably wouldn't end well.

The blonde lieutenant finally stopped at a plain looking door. How she was able to tell this was the right door to her mother's chambers Ikkaku didn't know, it looked the same as all the other doors in the house. Naomi was unsure if she should knock before entering or not. Propriety dictated that she did but when she was younger her mother used to tell Naomi that she could come in at any time for any reason and didn't have to knock.

Her slightly trembling fingers rose but froze an inch from the door. _Quit being so nervous! Even if it has been a century she is still your mother, nothing has changed_. That last bit seemed to calm her slowly fraying nerves. _Nothing has changed. Just go in and you will see that things are still the same_.

Yes, when she opened that door her mother would be in there sitting on the veranda. She would be wearing one of her favorite floral pastel kimonos and playing her koto. The image seemed so real and Naomi could almost hear the instrument's musical notes.

Naomi licked her dry lips and slid the door open.

Everything was the same but at the same time it was not. The inside of her mother's chambers was like an eerie ghost of its former self. The walls seemed barer, weren't there supposed to be more paintings? There was less furniture as well. What happened to the statues, tables and numerous vases of flowers that used to decorate the room? There was nothing but the barest essentials.

"Naomi," Ikkaku said softly, "are you sure we're in the right room?"

For a moment Naomi thought that maybe she had stepped into the wrong room. This place was empty and bare. Granted her mother was not one for numerous expensive pieces of furniture and décor like most noblewomen but even she had a few personal things.

The door that led to her mother's bedroom and out stepped a maid. She had dark burgundy hair pulled back in a long braid. Her eyes were the real striking feature. One was light green and the other was bright blue.

"Kazue," Naomi breathed.

The maid looked at hearing herself being addressed at looked at Naomi with the same shock and disbelief that the lieutenant was giving her.

"Lady Naomi?" Kazue asked, as if afraid that what she was seeing was a hallucination that would disappear.

Naomi nodded jumped into the woman's open arms. The pair hugged and talked rapidly to each other. Feeling a little uncomfortable and out of place, Ikkaku tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible until the women were done having their moment. He couldn't help feel a little happy seeing Naomi so happy.

Finally when the pair broke apart Kazue asked, "Milady, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"It's a long story but... I was wondering if I could see my mother," Naomi requested in the manner befitting a child asking something of an adult.

The maid seemed to balk a little at the request. Naomi had every right to see her mother and Kazue even thought this would do the lady of the house some good. But with the state she is in... it may not do any good for the younger lady. But the desire to reunite a mother and daughter won out.

"I'm sure she would like that. She is in her bedroom sitting on the veranda that leads to the garden."

Naomi brightened up a little at hearing that. That was the one place her mother could always be found, sitting in her room looking out over her private garden. Perhaps there was a chance things really were still the same. The blonde quickly slipped through the door leaving Kazue and Ikkaku alone.

She looked him over the way a protective parent would to a prospective boyfriend or girlfriend for their child. Her heterochromic eyes were narrowed as she observed him, trying to assess whether the Soul Reaper was a threat to Naomi or not.

"If I may ask, is there any reason why you're looking at me like that?" The Third Seat asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm her mother's personal maid but I have attended and helped in raising Lady Naomi ever since she was born. I consider Lady Naomi a daughter, a daughter I will do anything in my power to protect. If I so much as catch a hint of ill-intent directed at her by you it will be the last thing you will _ever_ do."

The conviction and sincerity in her words convinced Ikkaku that this was not an idle threat. Even if he did outclass her greatly when it came to strength he was sure she would make him pay if he ever harmed Naomi. But luckily that would never happen so the maid did not have to worry about going through with her threat.

"You don't need to worry about that ma'am. Naomi is my friend and I would never hurt her in any way," he reassured.

Green and blue eyes narrowed, "I'm going to hold you to that."

* * *

As a Soul Reaper Naomi had been exposed to various gruesome and unsettling sights. She had seen Hollows brutally rip apart Soul Reapers. She had seen nobles commit ignoble acts that would make most people shudder.

But this... was downright disturbing.

Her mother sat upright looking out into her private garden with blank storm gray eyes. Her platinum blonde hair was still long and fell in familiar feathery waves down her back. Her mother was dressed in a dark orange kimono tied off with a maroon and gold obi. Naomi never liked when her mother dressed in dark colors, they made her look so somber and depressed.

The older woman did not respond or show any indication that she was no longer alone. The only thing that hinted that she was alive was her steady breathing. She just continued to sit and stare blankly out into the garden. The garden was something Naomi and her mother had spent countless sunny afternoons together tending to. It used to be a patch of land teeming with life and color in the form of plants. But now it was a repulsive gnarled mess of weeds and crabgrass.

The sight made Naomi want to cry. Things were definitely not the same anymore.

But instead of breaking down she swallowed it down and slowly sat beside her motionless silent mother. The woman's gray eyes reminded Naomi of ash and smoke. The only things leftover from some great fire. The burnt remains that resemble almost nothing of what was there before and thin wisps trailing upward from said remains like a soul leaving the body.

This is what her mother has been reduced to. A burnt out shell of her former self with a soul that has already fled.

Growing up Naomi always suspected that her mother was somehow becoming more distant. But when her mother smiled or stroked the little girl's hair she pushed those thoughts aside. Now she could see that her childlike intuition may have been on to something. But was it too late to try and fix this? Could her mother be brought back from whatever brink she went over?

As if to approach an injured animal Naomi tentatively reached out and touched her mother's shoulder. The lieutenant received no response. Not a move or a sound came from the older woman. Naomi decided to try and take it a step further.

"Mother? It's me Naomi. I know it has been a long time since we last saw each other." A pang of guilt hit like a slap across the face. If she had not stayed away from her family for so long then maybe her mother might not be like this. If she had stayed in touch like a good daughter then her mother might not have become like this.

Naomi took a slow breath to calm herself, "I've probably changed quite a bit to you. You still look the same, all lovely and elegant. I've got so much to tell you. So many adventures, the people I've met and the things I've done."

A small fond smile crossed her lips as she remembered her past exploits. But her mother still remained unresponsive, her gray eyes still unseeing. Part of Naomi wanted to get up and leave out of frustration and growing distress. Another part though wanted her to throw her arms around her mother, cry on her shoulder and beg for her mama to come back to her.

So she settled on a compromise.

Naomi slowly stood and said softly, "I have to go now Mother but I'll be back soon and we can talk some more."

Before leaving she loosely wrapped her arms around her mother, savoring the feel of the other woman's body against hers and the familiar smell of honey scented soap. She leaned back and let her arms fall away in disappointment. There was still no reaction. Naomi let herself out and softly shut the door behind her.

* * *

Judging by the look on Naomi's face and the slump of her shoulders, things did not go over well with her mother. Naomi had been in there for ten minutes but it felt like hours. Ikkaku and Kazue had waited, where Naomi had left them, silently for any sound of conversation or something to come from the other side. But there was nothing but silence which confused Ikkaku and worried Kazue.

Naomi's green eyes snapped to Kazue, "How long has she been like this?"

The maid kept her gaze respectfully down, "She has always had moments when she became unresponsive but she always recovered with time. However over the last few decades these moments became more frequent and lasted longer until she finally became like this. Many physicians have been brought to see her but so far none have been able to find a cause behind this nor a cure."

"I see," Naomi murmured. She looked at Kazue's face and saw the sorrow for her mistress and regret at not having done anything if anything could have been done.

Kazue noticed the desponded look on Naomi's face. "But things may improve now that you are here. Milady, if I may be so bold as to ask the reason behind your sudden return."

Naomi gave a short nod for the maid to ask.

"Are you here to reclaim your position as the heir apparent?"

The lieutenant's mind was still focused on her mother and her condition so what Kazue had said did not completely register in her head. "No, I'm here because—wait... _what_? What do you mean 'reclaim'? !"

Kazue's hetrochromic eyes widen slightly at Naomi's surprised reaction. If that was not the reason why Naomi had returned then what was? She also realized her mistake of revealing something that was technically already widely known but had not been made "official" or publically announced.

"Wait a minute. By heir apparent do you mean she's the next in line to inherit the whole family or just this part?" Ikkaku asked, reminding both women that there was another person there.

"The next to become the head of the White Chrysanthemum Branch," Kazue clarified. "Since she is Lord Takehiko Yamamoto's child—"

"I'm his only _legitimate_ child and therefore his only heir," Naomi stressed but then she looked at Kazue with doubt. "Aren't I?"

The maid forced herself to look Naomi in the eyes, "You were his only legitimate child. But he had another child during your absence. A young boy, your younger brother."

Naomi blinked her deep green eyes in shock. "I have... a brother?"

The maid nodded, "Yes, he was born a few decades ago. He would look the same age as a human child of seven or eight. I am sad to say that he does bear a strong resemblance to your father."

Ikkaku perked up, "Wait does this kid have brown hair and green eyes?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I just saw him outside practicing with a shinai. He wasn't that bad—"

Naomi barely heard what was being said by the others in the room. It sounded muffled and distant to her ringing ears and muddled brain. There was but one thing going through her head over and over again.

_I have a brother. I have a brother. I have a brother._

The strength in her legs disappeared and said limbs gave out under her. She fell to her knees and almost hit the floor if someone had not caught her. But all of that barely registered in her mind as it kept replaying that same line.

* * *

***So how did you like Naomi's mother? The explanation of how she got like this will be explained later in the story but for the time being I would like to hear your thoughts and theories. Do you guys think Naomi will be able to bring her mother back to her former self, whatever that was? And why do you think Takehiko told Naomi to visit her mother in the first place? Was he trying to tell/show/warn her of something? **

**And yes in the next we do get to meet Naomi's little brother and trouble is stirred up again in Seireitei. I forgot to mention in my last chapter that I passed my Physics class. I've never been so happy to get a C. XD I will see you all June 14****th****. ***


	8. How it Starts

Chapter 7: How it Starts

***Hey, everyone I hope you're all enjoying your summer vacations. Don't be afraid to review, I don't bite. **

**If this chapter is subpar in any way I apologize. I've been sick the past (almost) two weeks with a bothersome case of mild but persistent (and annoying) dizziness. And the weather here in Minnesota has been cloudy, grey and depressing for the past three weeks which has made me feel depressed and unmotivated to write. **

**Gin: Maybe we should make a sacrifice to the gods of the weather. **

**Me: I was wondering when you would show up again. Where have you been?**

**Gin: Down south where the sun actually **_**wants**_** to appear.**

**Me: Screw you. Be sure to wish your dad/father figure a Happy Father's Day this Sunday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach just my OCs.***

* * *

"_I don't believe an accident of birth makes people sisters or brothers. It makes them siblings, gives them mutuality of parentage. Sisterhood and brotherhood is a condition people have to work at."~Maya Angelou_

* * *

"I'm fine, really I am. I was just a little... overwhelmed," Naomi reassured the pair that was hovering over her with concern.

"Are you sure? You still look a little pale," Ikkaku pointed out, Kazue nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I'm sure," the lieutenant said as a dozen questions started to filter through her brain. She turned her attention to the maid, "What is his name? What does he look like? What is he like?"

Kazue smiled a little at the enthusiasm Naomi was showing, "Perhaps you should find out for yourself. He should still be in the courtyard practicing his swordsmanship. I trust you still know where it is?"

Excitement was beginning to course through her veins. Naomi nodded and rose to her feet, "Of course."

"So I take it you are not upset about being passed over as the heir?" The maid softly questioned.

Naomi turned and blinked at her, "You should know me better then that Kazue. I'm not ambitious or power hungry like all my other relatives. I could care less though I will admit I am a little curious."

Being in self-imposed exile for the past century had left Naomi well out of the loop. She really did care little for political power but the fights for this kind of power could ensnare and drag anyone remotely related in.

Whether they wanted to be dragged in or not.

Naomi knew it would be in her best interest to know what has been going on in her absence. "When did Takehiko make my brother his heir?"

Kazue was regretting letting that little tidbit slip out. But she was also glad she did. Naomi _needed_ to know what has been happening. Knowledge was power and ignorance was not bliss.

Perhaps if Naomi knew what was really going on then...

The maid firmly stifled her rising hopes. "He made the change almost a year ago. A few days after the Winter War was declared over."

The blonde nodded slowly, "That makes some sense. He probably thought I was dead, hell he probably _hoped_ I was dead, when I disappeared from the Gotei. Then I turn up after the war ends and probably thought I was going to come back here."

"But why did he wait?" Ikkaku asked. "Naomi left twenty years ago and the kid is at least sixty right? So why wait to make him the heir right after Naomi comes back?"

Naomi's eye brows rose. He was right. Takehiko had _plenty_ of time to assign this boy as his heir. What had he been waiting for?

"I am unsure why he waited so long. It may have been because he thought Lady Naomi would return someday and would—"

"Complicate things? A little late for that," Naomi snorted. "But that doesn't matter. Whatever is going on I want no part of it. The only reason I'm here is because someone attacked my grandfather and I a few days ago. I think someone in this family was behind it."

Naomi left after saying that. Her quick gait brought her to the courtyard sooner then she expected and she stopped once her eyes laid on him. He was busy swinging his sword to notice her. Naomi stood frozen at the doorway, all the excitement and thrill of finding out she had a long lost sibling evaporated at seeing him. Now the reality and gravity of the situation began to seep in. She bit her lip and thought about leaving before he noticed her.

Ikkaku and Kazue finally caught up to Naomi. The lieutenant looked pale again and like she was about to faint or turn tail and run.

"Lady Naomi? Are you sure you are feeling well?" Kazue asked, her brows furrowed in worry.

The young lady numbly nodded her head.

"Then why are you still standing here? You were all excited to meet the kid a second ago," her fellow Soul Reaper questioned.

Naomi swallowed, her throat and mouth having gone dry. "What if he doesn't like me? What if he is snooty spoiled brat like my cousins? What if—"

"Stop with the 'what if's' Naomi," Ikkaku cut her off. "Just go out there and talk to the kid. He's not going to bite."

He was right and she knew it. Naomi straightened up and slowly walked out into the courtyard and up to the little boy. He looked like a normal eight year old with slightly spiky chocolate brown hair and wide innocent dark green eyes. There was no trace of their mother in him from what she could see.

He looked so cute with the way he had his face set in a determined look and the way he wielded his practice sword. Naomi felt something warm and gentle start to overtake her heart. He was just seeing him for the first time and she already felt attracted to him in a sisterly way already.

The boy finally took notice of Naomi's presence and ceased his training to look at her. He tilted his head curiously She was tall, to him at least, with short wavy blonde hair the same shade as his mothers. Her eyes were the same hue of green as his. Her face appeared kind and friendly. She wore the uniform of a Soul Reaper, a badge tied around her arm and a red wakizashi on her hip.

"Hello," the boy said first.

"Hello," Naomi returned. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ryouji Yamamoto," he introduced himself with a bow. "Who are you?"

Naomi sank down to her knees so that she was closer to his level. "My name is Naomi Yamamoto."

_I don't know if I should tell him outright that I'm his sister or not. He probably won't believe me and I don't want to overwhelm the boy_.

Ryouji studied her face. She looked so familiar and yet he knew he had never seen her before. She kind of looked like a younger version of his mother. But this young woman was smiling and actually talking to him, things his own mother had never done to him. Were they related? Was it possible? Her last name was the same as his so maybe they were.

_He's so cute and innocent looking I just want to hug him. What do I do? What did Naoko do when she met Uryu for the first time? Oh right, she stuck out her hand and introduced herself as his sister. I don't really think I can do that here but maybe I should try the direct method_, Naomi pondered.

She spoke softly and slowly, "Ryouji, I'm your older sister."

The little boy blinked, "Sister? I have a sister? How come I've never seen you here before?"

Naomi chuckled sheepishly, "Well, to be fair I just found out that you are my little brother today. The reason why you haven't seen me before is because I haven't been here in slightly over a century."

"Why?" The perpetual question spoken by all small children.

"I... do not get along with our father," Naomi struggled to say the last word. "I've been living and working as a Soul Reaper in the Gotei Thirteen."

Ryouji's green eyes widened in amazement, "A Soul Reaper? Wow. So that thing on your arm... that means you're a lieutenant right?"

His sister brightened, "Yes, it does. I'm the lieutenant of the Fifth Division."

"That's so amazing! So you fight Hollows all the time? And you help people who died? You must have had all kinds of adventures." The boy began to talk excitedly.

Naomi smiled and blushed at the boy's admiration and excitement, "You wouldn't believe half the things I've seen and done."

But before she could enlighten her brother of her adventures she spotted a little Hell Butterfly fluttering towards her. Naomi lifted up her hand and allowed the insect to perch on her fingers. After she received the creature's message her eyes widened and she gasped. The lieutenant bolted up to her feet.

"I'm sorry Ryouji but I've got to go. I'll come back some time soon," Naomi called over her shoulder as she ran to Ikkaku and Kazue.

"What's wrong?" The Third Seat asked.

"The Third Division has just been attacked."

* * *

***If you've forgotten, Yumichika is the lieutenant of the Third. How do guys like Ryouji? Was he a believable eight year old? It's hard to write about little kids because they can be so unpredictable. This chapter was frustrating for me to write because I had a lot of stuff going on in my life and I couldn't concentrate but things have calmed down... for now. **

**I was going to add something more after the cliffhanger but I felt like it would make the chapter too long and I wouldn't be able to go into as much detail as I want. Pus I think the cliffhanger was a nice way to end it, don't you? :3 I know this was short and I promise the next chapter will be better and make up for this one. **

**Please review and I will see you all again on June 28****th****.* **


	9. Always There for Each Other

Chapter 8: Always There for Each Other

***I'm feeling a lot better if anyone cares to know and I've finished my online class with an A. I got my ears pierced again last week. I'm also going through some... stuff; it's exhausting but in a good way. So if you guys could give me an encouraging word with your review, that'd be great.**

**Cinimichaela: I loved your review. It gave me the encouragement I needed to finish the chapter. You have no idea how happy it made me feel. I have so many things planed for Ryouji ranging from cute fluffy to serious angst, so we'll be seeing a lot of him and you'll just have to wait and see. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, just a lot of OCs.***

* * *

"_It is not so much our friends' help that helps us, as the confidence of their help." ~Epicurus_

* * *

Naomi had to hand it to him. Ikkaku was very good at not appearing nervous or worried over his best friend's health. On the outside he stood, leaning back against the wall, not far from Yumichika's room with his arms crossed and his visage relaxed. But Naomi detected subtle clues that gave away his true feelings.

His reiatsu was clam for the most part but it occasionally flickered in a manner most peoples' did when they were nervous. She saw his jaw clench and his breathing sounded like he was forcing it to remain calm and steady. He was worried, possibly more than Naomi knew, about Yumichika.

She tore her attention away from him and looked down the hall. Captains Ishida and Harumi were waiting beside a door that leads to Captain Flynn's room. From the details Naomi was able to scrap together Captain Flynn had received the brunt of the damage from the attack. Apparently it was so bad that he needed both Unohana _and_ Isane's healing abilities.

The lieutenant's green eyes went back to Yumichika's door. If he only needed the help from the seated healing officers then there was hope that he wasn't in such bad shape.

When the pair had first arrived the Fourth was in a chaotic mess. It was chaos but it was a special kind of organized chaos that came when an emergency was afoot. Ikkaku stayed behind to find Yumichika and Naomi went to see what happened to the Third Division.

Thinning columns of gray smoke wafted the wreckage. Almost a third of the building was in charred shambles. The part that was damaged was the office of the captain and lieutenant. Some other members of the Division had been hurt but nothing more the shallow cuts, mild burns and bruises. They were more shaken then actually hurt.

Naomi stayed a good enough distance away so as not to be in the way but still see what was going on. Members of the Second Division were crawling about looking for clues just like last time. There were other people from other divisions helping those from the Third, either clearing wreckage or helping the injured. Naomi was about to go back to the Fourth when she noticed Soi Fon holding something between her fingers and handing it to Yoruichi.

It was a red chrysanthemum.

Naomi bolted back to the Fourth Division before anyone could notice she was there. This was the second attack and the second time a chrysanthemum was found at the scene. The young woman sighed quietly. No one knew what the colored chrysanthemums represented so that meant no one knew that the red flower represented her family. That did not stop the fear and nervousness of being blamed from bubbling up inside her.

"Naomi?"

Both Soul Reapers jumped at hearing a new voice. Naomi looked to see Shinobu standing near holding a tall glass of water in one hand. She noticed his left foot was heavily bandaged.

"Shinobu? What are you doing here?" She inquired.

Her friend sheepishly smiled, "I was doing some training and I broke my ankle pretty bad, so I came here to have it fixed. Then things suddenly became hectic and people were screaming about the Third Division being attacked."

Shinobu turned his attention to Ikkaku next, "I guess that's why you're here. Lieutenant Ayasegawa must be hurt pretty bad."

He didn't say anything but gave a terse nod. Something about this kid did not sit right with him. Something was off and it was starting to make Ikkaku feel unsettled.

"I've got to go. I'm going to try and find someone to finish healing my ankle so I can get back to work. I'm sure Captain Shihoin has everyone scrambling about looking for evidence and everything," Shinobu excused himself and continued walking down the hall.

The door of Yumichika's room slid open and Iemura stepped out, rubbing the bridge of his nose. A few seated medics scurried out of the room as well.

"Before you ask, he's doing fine. He's sleeping and only has a few wounds. From what I saw Captain Flynn took the worst of it. Anyway, you're free to see him," the medic said before either Naomi or Ikkaku could ask.

"He wasn't poisoned or anything like Naomi had been was he?"

Iemura shook his head, "No, but we did find something strange and that was water in his lungs."

"Water?" The other two said in unison.

The medic nodded, "Copious amounts, enough to significantly impair his breathing. We were able to remove all the water though. We'll be keeping him under observation for any complications that may arise from what I suppose I could call a near-drowning."

After telling them that and checking a few more things he took his leave. Yumichika was sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed. He did have a few minor wounds and Ikkaku could hear a slight rasping coming from his friend with each exhale. To be honest Yumichika did not look that bad. But he had seen Yumichika in states_ far_ worse than this. States that if Naoko had seen them he would've had a heart attack. Speaking of her...

"It's times like this that Naoko usually pops up."

As soon as that sentence left his mouth Yumichika's phone began to ring and the caller ID was none other than the Quincy herself.

"Call and the devil will answer," Naomi muttered as she picked up his phone to answer. It would be rude to let it go to voicemail and it might arouse Naoko's suspicions that something was wrong.

"_Naomi?"_ Naoko was surprised that her best friend answered her boyfriend's phone. _"Where's Yumichika?"_

"He's..." She trailed off unsure how to answer that. If she told Naoko the truth the Quincy princess would want to come here to be with Yumichika. That could complicate things like the investigation of the culprit or group behind the attack.

But Naomi could not lie to her best friend... could she?

"He's unavailable at the moment. But I'll have him call you back as soon as he can," she said quickly, hoping to sound convincing.

Naoko seemed to buy it, _"Oh, well alright. I only called because I've been feeling like something's wrong, you know? But I guess it was just me overreacting. I'll talk to him later, goodbye."_

Naomi snapped the phone shut with a tired sigh.

"Naoko is not going to appreciate being lied to, Naomi," Ikkaku pointed out.

The young lady sighed again, "I know. So much for honesty between friends. I love the girl dearly. But we both know that if she knew what happened to Yumichika she would barge into Seireitei with guns blazing, figuratively speaking. That is not something we need right now. We have a terrorist or a team of terrorists on the loose and a hell-bent revenge seeking Quincy is the last thing we need."

"Maybe or maybe not. We could put Naoko's tenacity to good use and find whoever did this."

"I'm not putting my best friend's life in danger," she argued.

"I didn't have a choice with mine," he replied firmly.

There was a pause of stilled silence between them. Naomi looked at him first with widened eyes then said eyes darted away, hurt and angry. It did not take a genius to figure out that what he said had hurt her.

"I'm sorry Naomi. I didn't mean—" But she cut him off with a wave of hand.

"I know, I know you didn't," she sighed and sat down at the end of Yumichika's bed, setting her face in her hands. She knew this day was going to be trying but she did not expect any of this.

Seeing her mother again.

Meeting her little brother for the first time.

The Third Division being attacked.

Yumichika being hospitalized.

A red chrysanthemum being found amongst the rubble of the Third.

That last thought made Naomi flinch. That flower... was it a sign that her father had been a part of this? Did he do this as a way of punishing her because she came back? He had plenty of spies at his disposable so it was possible he knew Yumichika was her friend. The best way to hurt someone was by hurting those around them.

Ikkaku was watching Naomi. It was becoming eerie how still she was, almost like a statue. The only movement was from her chest as she breathed. She may have said that what he said didn't matter but he was beginning to think that it did. Unless something else was bothering her.

"Naomi? What's wrong?" There were probably a dozen different ways to answer that obvious question.

She sighed again and ran her fingers through her short flaxen locks before looking up. "I visited the scene of the attack and I saw that they found..."

She steeled herself to say this, preparing for how he would react, "a red chrysanthemum."

The lieutenant cringed and waited for him to start throwing accusations about how this was her fault and etcetera.

But he surprised her, "So?"

Wide, stunned green eyes looked up at him. Did he seriously not think that her family, and by extension she, were responsible for the state his best friend was now in?

"But the flower... And my family..." She started but this time Ikkaku cut her off.

"Naomi, come on. I know you would never do anything to hurt Yumichika or Captain Flynn. I may be the kind of guy to jump into a fight but I'm not the kind to jump to conclusions," he said simply, having no idea the balm his words put on Naomi's conscious.

The young lady's shoulders sagged with relief. She smiled tiredly and chuckled, "And I thank the gods above for that."

* * *

She tried her damndest not to let her nerves get the better of her but Sakura shuffled nervously outside Stanley's door. She could barely feel his reiatsu, it was there but at times it wavered and almost felt as though it were going to go out.

_But he's stubbornly holding on like the trooper that he is_, she thought when his reiatsu flickered then steadied again.

Captain Diallo Harumi leaned against the wall and watched his fellow captain pace about fretfully. He knew she viewed Stanley as a younger brother and, despite all the times he annoyed him, Diallo found himself viewing the American the same way. He was a bothersome childish pest that many would think the robust African man would be glad to be rid of.

But that was simply not true.

Diallo found he was fearful at the prospect of losing Stanley. He was a good man who smiled and laughed, spreading that cheer around to those in need of it. A friend to all and a leader to his division, he proved that by risking his life to save his lieutenant.

"You're worried too," Sakura said. It was not a statement but a quiet observation.

He nodded, "Yes. I worry for his health. He can be an annoyance but he is still a good captain and it would be a shame to lose him."

Sakura knew that was the closest she was going to hear him admit he was scared of losing Stanley. The two men may fight but the Quincy knew there was an undertone of care and friendship underneath it all. She knew that some people showed their care for each other through violent but playful bickering.

Stanley's door slid open and Isane stepped out looking a slightly drained but fine. She didn't have the despondent look of someone who had lost a patient so that gave Sakura some hope.

"How is he?" That was the first thing out of the female captain's mouth.

Isane gave her tired but slightly hopeful smile, "We've pulled him through the worst of it and now the rest is up to him. Captain Unohana is finishing up, I don't think she'd mind if you two wanted to visit Captain Flynn."

Diallo and Sakura felt their worries and fear drain away and relief wash over them. Stanley would live that was for sure. The man was stubborn with a strong will to live and always persistent in whatever he did. The pair then quietly stepped into his room.

Sakura nearly cried when she saw him and Diallo didn't fare any better. Their smiling, joking, russet haired American lay still in a hospital bed while hooked up and connected to various machines. IV lines were connected to his hand, a breathing mask was over his mouth and nose and they could see wires connecting him to machines to measure and keep track of his vital signs.

Sakura could see layers of bandages around his chest peeking out from the folds of his yukata. There were more bandages wrapped around his neck, parts of his arm and probably more around his legs. Splashes of blue-violet bruises decorated the visible parts of his skin along with lighter patches of pink and red but the rest of his skin was unnaturally pale.

He looked so small and frail. To Sakura, a mother, he looked like a lost, hurt little boy not a confident, strong man he normally was. She lightly set her hand against her mouth and walked over to the other side of his bed and sat beside him.

Captain Unohana stood beside Captain Harumi, "Captain Flynn's condition is stable and slowly moving away from being critical. If everything goes right he should not have any permanent damage. I will return again to check on his condition."

She laid a comforting hand on the dark man's arm. He nodded, "Words cannot accurately convey our gratitude for everything you have done for him but thank you."

The healer smiled serenely and left. Diallo took a seat on the floor beside Sakura, who had remained quiet and still. The African man could see worry, relief, a faint flicker of joy (probably because he was alive and would recover) and guilt.

Diallo looked at her with a touch of curiosity and questioning. What did Sakura have to feel guilty about? Did she blame herself for Stanley getting hurt? That was the most likely reason. Those two had a big sister/little brother like relationship while Diallo acted as an older brother to both of them. He still has no idea how their starting acquaintance evolved into their current relationship but he was not going to complain.

He gently set his large hand against her back in what he hoped would be a comforting gesture. Sakura relaxed slightly at the reassuring touch of another. A reminder that she was not alone and that someone else cared about Stanley as much as she did. She rewarded Diallo with a soft appreciative smile.

Sakura then leaned over and gently stroked Stanley's spiky russet hair, "We're right here Stanley. You can rest easy, everyone is fine and so are you. We'll always be here for you."

* * *

***I'm sure this qualifies as a fluffy chapter. I've been busy lately so if any parts seem rough I apologize. But at least I made it long to compensate for the last chapter that was so short. Yes, Stanley Flynn and Diallo Harumi are my OCs. I regret not giving them more active roles in my past fics but I may remedy that when I go back to revise/redo my older fics. **

**Since I won't be seeing you guys until July 12****th****, I wish you all a Happy Fourth of July now. **

**Enjoy your summers and stay cool, please review.* **


	10. Lingering Sparks

Chapter 9: Lingering Sparks

***Have I told you all how much I love you? ^w^ You guys make me so happy, you have no idea. I'm sorry this is late but my muse was being difficult. It did not want to focus on this chapter at all. This chapter is more of a filler sort-of. It fills in some small cracks and details. **

**The Serene Dancer, your reviews make me want to hug you so much. Your reviews are so touching I couldn't stop smiling. **

**Me: Gin! We must perform a sacrifice so they will get the good weather they deserve. **

**Gin: Any excuse for a sacrifice is good enough for me!**

**Please review everyone don't be shy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, only a lot of OCs.***

* * *

"_Little things in my past that I really thought were over and done with were still elements of the puzzle that weren't pieced together." ~Marie Osmond_

* * *

"I take it you have already settled the after effects of the latest attack," Yamamoto asked.

He was sitting up in bed reading over the detailed report his lieutenant had written up describing the attack on the Third Division. The report was unfortunately short with little new evidence aside from the red chrysanthemum. Yamamoto let out a low sigh of frustration. No new evidence, no new leads, nothing. They were sitting ducks and there was nothing they could do about it.

Whoever was doing this was successfully making a fool out of the Gotei.

Saskibe, standing at attention at the doorway, could sense his captain's displeasure and frustration. He could understand this was a frustrating and trying time for all. Some of the captains like Ishida, Harumi and Zaraki wanted the culprit to be caught and punished for the attack on Flynn and Ayasegawa. If Kurosaki were here he would be agreeing with them but he was in the Living World with his family.

But the others like Kuchiki and Komamaru wanted the person brought to justice because they had attacked the Gotei and disrupted the peace. Hitsugaya was worried that more people would be killed instead of just scathed in the next possible attack.

Frustration was slowly showing through Yoruichi's normally calm and composed appearance every time a member of her division came up empty handed. Urahara was fairing no better than her in the search for a clue or lead.

"Sir, if it is any consolation, all captains and their subordinates are doing their best to solve this mystery and find the culprit," he said, trying to alleviate his superior's frustration.

"I would hope so, Saskibe," the Head Captain didn't remove his gaze from the papers in his hands.

There was a pause. Saskibe wanted to ask him this question but said question died in his throat and was replaced by a different safer one.

"The captains are going to want to know what our next course of action will be. Shall I have them gather here or would you prefer I send your decisions via Hell Butterfly?"

* * *

It did not take long to summon all the captains into the Head Captain's room. Everyone was present save for Stanley and Ichigo. The room quickly became cramped but no one voiced their complaint at being so close together. Each person expressed in their own way their relief at seeing Yamamoto sitting up in bed and looking ready to handle the crisis at hand.

"I thank you all for how you handled the situation while I was incapacitated. I understand that this is a trying moment for us all but it is one we will all pull through. I have been informed of what each of you has done to try and solve this case and I ask that you continue.

"Pardon me if I sound disrespectful but aren't chrysanthemums connected to your family as well as your division Head Captain?" Captain Kuchiki asked politely.

Everyone looked at Byakuya as though he had gone mad.

"Yes, that flower does symbolize both my division and my family. A correlation does not give reason for causation. Do you have a reason for bringing this up Captain Kuchiki?" The aged but powerful soul asked.

"Have you not considered that perhaps Lieutenant Yamamoto is—" The lord began but was cut off.

"Captain Kuchiki I do not believe Lieutenant Yamamoto would do such things. I say this not because she is my kin but because there is no evidence that would support your theory," the Head Captain calmly argued.

The nobleman closed his eyes briefly and dipped his head, "My apologies Head Captain."

The other occupants exchanged looks of questioning and curiosity with each other. Diallo stood quietly and observed the tense postures and eyes of each person. People were becoming paranoid. They were beginning to point fingers at each other or anyone who looked suspicious. They were all itching to assign blame for these attacks and let this all be done and over with.

The Gotei was facing an enemy that could not be clearly seen. It was the perfect environment to sow the seeds of paranoia. This was made even easier by Aizen's defection only a year ago. He was a man that was highly trusted and respected but once he revealed his true colors people began to question if they really knew him at all to begin with.

Then that questioning moved on to each other. It was a subtle but present suspecting feeling that everyone now harbored. A bitter reward for them all for putting their full complete trust and respect in one person.

"Then logically the next division that could be attacked will be the Fifth. The attacker so far has only hit the odd numbered divisions. It is the only thing these two attacks have in common," Hitsugaya spoke coolly. "In order to prevent another attack we would need people constantly surveying the area."

"So what do you suggest? That I post a dozen of my men to protect the Fifth until someone tries to attack it?" Yoruichi prompted.

"Not that many, just a few of your men would do," the chilling young man continued. "This way we would be able to protect the Fifth and perhaps apprehend the criminal."

Kyoraku tipped his straw hat, "That's not a bad idea. We could kill two birds with one stone."

Urahara hummed in contemplation before speaking, "If I could add onto your idea Captain Hitsugaya. I know this may sound a little unorthodox—"

"Kisuke you are the definition of unorthodox," Yoruichi interrupted.

The scientist smiled cheekily, "And that's what you love about me. Now as I was saying, we could also have one or two men patrolling around each division at night and we keep our own eyes open during the day."

The room was silent as people shot him quizzical looks.

"Look, we don't know for sure that the Fifth Division is the next target, it could be any division. I know this sounds like an unusual solution and maybe not even a very good one. But we are not dealing with a usual problem. This is something none of us have faced before, an unseen enemy attacking Seireitei, more than likely, from within. If we have members of the Second or Onmitsukido patrolling Seireitei in broad daylight people are going to get suspicious especially our culprit."

"Captain Urahara is right. We are not facing a normal situation and thus we cannot treat it like one. I suggest we follow that course of action unless anyone else has a solution in mind," Yamamoto spoke.

The room fell silent.

"Very well then. This meeting is dismissed," he finished. If he had his cane on hand he would've banged it on the floor like usual. But Unohana had confiscated it to ensure that he would not try to go anywhere.

The captains filed out, talking softly amongst each other. Kyoraku lagged behind and turned to his former teacher once everyone else had left the room. He opened his mouth but Yamamoto silenced him with a raised hand.

"I know what you are going to say Shunsui and we have no proof that those flowers are connected to any of them."

Kyoraku blinked, closed his mouth and tipped his hat before leaving as well. _Either he knows me a little too well or he has developed the ability to read minds._ He wouldn't be surprised if it was either one. He saw Naomi walking towards him and she greeted him with a brief respectful nod before entering her grandfather's room.

The normally laid-back man tipped his hat further down over his eyes. _I swear every time I see that girl she looks more and more like..._

* * *

Naomi slowly sauntered up to her grandfather after sliding the door shut behind her. Only a few feet from him did she stop and loosely cross her arms over her chest. She was relieved to see him sitting up and looking well for a man his advanced age. But she still felt unnerved at seeing him in a hospital bed at all.

"I'm glad to see you are doing well, Grandfather. How are you feeling?" She asked both casually and respectfully.

Yamamoto rotated his shoulders slightly and stretched his back, "I will admit I have had better days but overall I am feeling fine. So what have you been up to?"

The lieutenant decided to get to the point, "I went to visit my family."

He blinked at her and if Naomi wasn't so used to reading his face she could see a look of incredulity, "You went to see them again?"

"Yes, I did," Naomi said curtly. "You had asked me if I had heard anything from them which I haven't for the past century. You would not have asked me that unless there was something big going on, something that concerned me."

The aged man and the young woman stared at each other. The Head Captain caved to his granddaughter's silent demanding.

"Your father put forth a request that someone else be named his heir. He said that you were unfit and that you should be disowned not only from your branch but the entire clan," he said.

_I knew the former but the latter is news to me_, Naomi thought. _I guess he would need a plausible reason to disown me_._ Being disowned from my branch I can understand but the whole clan? Takehiko is really outdoing himself._

"I'm assuming he is saying I'm unfit because of my... departure from the Gotei about twenty years ago," that was the only logical reason Naomi could think of.

"Yes and no," his granddaughter looked up at him with slight confusion.

"Takehiko believes you are unsuitable yes because you did defect from the Gotei but also that you deserted your previous betrothal," Yamamoto explained.

Naomi groaned in exasperation and sat at the foot of his bed. "Oh for the love of— Not this again. None of them are going to let that go are they?"

"It was a powerful match Naomi and one that no one ever thought would happen. You cannot expect your family or your former fiancé's to forgive and forget that so easily. Many are furious that I allowed you be reinstated as a member of the Gotei and remain a part of the family," her grandfather lectured.

The blonde winced when he reminded her. It wasn't her wisest choice she would admit. But in her defense Naomi had two options: fight or flight. She had tried fighting the arranged marriage but to no avail so that left flight. There were moments she regretted leaving but she would remember how much more she would be regretting if she stayed.

It sounded like a selfish choice and perhaps it was but it was the only choice she had.

"Do you think one of them is behind the attack because of what I did?" She asked softly.

Yamamoto's face remained a stony stoic but Naomi caught something briefly flash in his eyes. He had been considering the same thing. Naomi felt a stab of guilt and fear.

After a long pause he spoke again, "I did consider that a possibility. But the act of attacking the Gotei twice because of an engagement broken off twenty years ago does not seem like a valid reason."

"It might be_ a_ reason just not the _sole_ reason," she muttered softly, keeping her gaze away from him.

"I know what you are thinking and you are not at fault for any of this. We do not know if these attacks in any way linked to us or our family. These attacks could be random acts of violence that are unconnected to us," he reassured her.

"Then how do you explain the white and red chrysanthemums that were found?"

Another pause as the pair looked at each other. Naomi waiting for an answer and Yamamoto seeming to weigh his options.

"So you know about those?"

Judging by the tone of his voice Naomi knew this was something only certain high-ranking people were supposed to know about. She felt a bit of pride at knowing something he was trying to keep hidden from her.

She shrugged, "I have eyes and ears too and they can see and hear things too. Anyway I did go and visit my family. Takehiko hasn't changed; he's still the same chilling cunning bastard he used to be."

Yamamoto didn't bother to chastise Naomi for calling her father such.

"Mother was... unresponsive. She... didn't move or react in any way at seeing me again," Naomi continued slowly. Her eyes began taking on a faraway look but she shook herself out of her reverie. "I also met someone, my younger brother Ryouji. That name sound familiar?"

The Head Captain recognized that tone. It was the same tone every woman took when talking to a man about something the man did that the woman was not pleased about.

"Yes, that name is familiar. He is the one that your father proposed to replace you as his heir. I assume he is one of his numerous illegitimate children," the aged man shook his head in shame at the last part.

Naomi hadn't considered that Ryouji could be her half-brother and not her fully fledged sibling. He did bear an uncanny resemblance to Takehiko, what with the matching hair and eye color. But Kazue wouldn't have spoken with such affection for him if Ryouji was a bastard. Kazue would've instead viewed him with pity or resentment like she did with the _other_ children Naomi knew of. No, Ryouji was equal parts Takehiko and Haruka just like Naomi was.

She contemplated this before slowly shaking her head, "No, he really is my full blooded brother. Even though he does bear a close match to Takehiko in appearance he wouldn't risk naming the boy his heir unless he actually was. Takehiko would not risk whatever he is planning by naming a bastard his heir even if that was his only option he still wouldn't do it.

"The risk of the boy's maternal lineage would be questioned and people would start snooping until they found the truth which would throw a massive wrench into Takehiko's plans. So to keep such a problem from happening he would merely prevent it altogether by using a legitimate child."

Yamamoto sat silently as Naomi spoke. He was slightly impressed that she was able to make such a sound conclusion. But until he heard Haruka admit that this boy was indeed their son and that she brought him into this world, he would not fully accept the boy.

He had been fooled one too many times by the miscreants he was forced to call his sons. This was just one of the reasons why Yamamoto stepped away from the life of noble court politics. Leading the entire Gotei Thirteen was easier then living the life of an active noble lord. He still was one and he was still the head of the Yamamoto family, he just played a less active role then the other family members.

Naomi shook her head again, her short flaxen locks bouncing as she did. "It doesn't explain why he's doing all this now. He's had plenty of time to make my brother succeed me, especially when I was gone and I'm sure everyone thought I was dead. And we've still got these recent attacks and the flowers being left behind to deal with."

For someone who appeared to be a teenager, Naomi sounded eerily like an adult. He looked at her; she looked so much like—

_Stop. They are not the same. Fate would not be_ that _cruel_. Yamamoto calmly but sternly reminded himself. The two women, one from the past and the other sitting before him, were not the same. Despite their appearances and some behavioral traits, they could not be the same person.

_Fate is not_ _that_ _cruel_. But the events that were unfolding around them were proving that perhaps fate was that cruel.

* * *

***If Byakuya was OOC I apologize but I needed someone (mainly him) to drum up the start of some tension. If the idea of people becoming paranoid and mistrustful of each other sounds farfetched think about it. After Aizen's betrayal you would think that people would start questioning who they could trust, like co-workers and close friends. It just seems to me that people would develop a wariness when it comes to trusting people after that. **

**The next chapter will be all fluff and games and we get to see Ryouji again. It'll be a happy lighthearted chapter (if I can write such a thing ^. ^' any ideas?). I'll see you all again July 26****th****. Please review and I hope you guys are enjoying the warm weather and sun wherever you are.***


	11. A Step Outside

Chapter 10: A Step Outside

***Anyone else hate what has done with the filters?**

***Many people raise their hands***

**Okay, good so it's not just me. **

**The Serene Dancer I hope you're having fun on your travels. I myself love to travel. Kisuke is the man with a plan. Haruka wasn't always like this. She used to be different like more open and friendly. You'll see later on how she went from that to the shell she is now. *grins evilly* I'm not going to say anything because I don't want to give anything away. ;) **

**Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

"_Don't spend all of your time living confined without making new friends and taking new risks." ~Unknown_

* * *

Ryouji sighed and stared out the window. The scene outside was sunny and beautiful. The trees outside had shifted from a healthy green to fiery red, orange and yellow. He was alone in one of the many rooms of his spacious home. A textbook lay open on the low table in front of him. His tutor had assigned him homework but the boy could not find it in himself to care or concentrate.

He was too busy thinking about his sister.

She was pretty, nice and had the cool job of being a Soul Reaper. Ryouji wanted to know more about her but she left so suddenly. She left looking alarmed like something really bad happened. He hoped she was okay and that she would come back again. It had already been four days and still no sign of her.

The boy sighed again. Had she forgotten about him? He wouldn't be surprised since many people in his life seemed to do that.

"Are you studying, Young Master?" Asked a soft kind voice.

The green-eyed boy tore his gaze from the window to look at the speaker. His mother's personal maid and in the past Ryouji's nanny, Kazue, had entered the room.

"Kazue, can you tell me about my sister please?" He remembered to use his manners like Kazue had taught him.

The maid's face softened with uncertainty because talking about Lady Naomi was strictly forbidden by the master of the house. "Young Master..."

"Please?" The little boy begged with his hands clasped together and his eyes wide with pleading.

The maid knew she was powerless against those leaf green puppy dog eyes. She sighed and knelt down next to him.

"Very well Young Master, what is it you want to know?"

Ryouji tapped his chin, "Well... What's she like? What does she like to do? What's her favorite color? Why doesn't she live here? And why—"

Kazue chuckled at the boy's eagerness, "Settle down Young Master one question at a time. It has been a long time since I have seen your sister but I'll tell you what I remember. Your sister was friendly and warm. She had been known to help others. I remember that she liked paintings but she could never paint very well despite trying.

"If I remember right her favorite color was orange. As for your last question I'm afraid I cannot answer it. I believe it is because she is a Soul Reaper so it is easier for her to live in Seireitei, though I am not sure if this is the reason why."

Kazue half-lied and she knew it. It was true that living in Seireitei was common practice for nobility who were Soul Reapers. But she knew the real reason why Naomi stopped living in her childhood home and it would be near impossible to explain to someone as young as Ryouji.

"I think that is enough for now, Young Master. You should return to your studies and I should return to my duties." Kazue rose and departed the room, leaving Ryouji alone.

He had learned a lot more then he thought he would and was quite pleased with that. But his insatiable child's curiosity wasn't satiated but instead piqued even more. He still craved to know more and wished again that she was here. He looked back out the window.

_If she doesn't come to me by the end of the day then I'll just have to go to her_.

* * *

After his breakfast the following day Ryouji made good in the promise he made to himself yesterday. Despite being the son of the lord and lady of the house and the unofficial heir apparent it was easy for him to sneak out of the house and off the grounds. Once he reached the gate he actually dared to steal a backwards glance and saw no one coming after him.

He shrugged and moved onward towards Seireitei. The few times Ryouji had ever left home he was usually escorted by a guard or a servant. He rarely walked either but rode in a rickshaw instead. It would look odd if a small boy called for a rickshaw and might be a dead giveaway that he was up to something so that only left walking. Luckily for him Seireitei did not appear to be far.

As the boy walked down the road he noticed more and more people. Ryouji was starting to wish he had changed into a plain yukata before leaving so he could blend in with the crowd. But he chose to keep his grey hakama and navy kimono instead and would have to make do. His attention was drawn away from his clothes to all the sights and sounds he was experiencing.

Merchants were hawking their wares, the smell of cooking food from the restaurants wafted through the air and a vast array of people were walking around. Ryouji ducked and weaved around the taller adults who paid him little mind. He was enchanted by the thrilling experience of being in such a busy place. He could've spent his whole day milling about but he remembered his mission.

Go to Seireitei and find his sister. With a determined (or rather an adorable) look he moved onward. As he moved closer to the white walls he was running into thicker crowds of people and, more dangerously, horse drawn wagons filled with goods.

He ran into his first real problem. The young boy stood partially hidden behind a tree. From what he could see the people going in showed some papers to a checkpoint guard and the guard would let them through. Ryouji bit his lip in worry over what to do. He didn't have any special papers to let him through and he only brought a small amount of money, pocket change really, to buy his way in.

_What do I do? Would the guard believe me if I said my sister was a lieutenant?_ Ryouji pondered that possibility for a moment and then shook his head. _No, probably not. He would probably laugh and shoo me away like all the other grown-ups do._

A solution soon presented itself by stopping right in front of him. It was a regular horse drawn cart and the driver had to stop for a moment to adjust something. The backend of the cart was close enough and low enough for Ryouji to hop in. Quickly, the boy darted out from behind the tree and pulled himself up and into the cart. Before the driver could notice the extra passenger Ryouji ducked under a tarp that covered some of the boxes.

He heard the driver return to his seat and urge the horses to move forward again. Ryouji remained still and silent as the cart ambled down the street, paused and then resumed moving. He peeked out from under the tarp to see the town growing more distant. He moved a little further out from underneath to look around. The buildings here were made of gleaming white stone, gold colored tiled roofs and polished wood. His green eyes widened in childlike amazement and wonder at all this splendor.

He had made it to Seireitei.

Ryouji felt excitement rush through his veins and confidence alight in his heart. The first part of his mission was complete, now for part two. When the cart stopped the boy looked around to make sure no one was watching and then carefully hoped out. Unsure of which way to go he picked a random direction and headed that way.

Twenty minutes later of walking Ryouji was beginning to think that maybe he picked the wrong direction to go in. He had no idea where he was. He knew his sister worked at the Fifth Division but that didn't do him much good when he didn't even know what Division he was currently closest to.

The young nobleman nibbled his lip and considered asking someone for directions. Part of him was slightly surprised that no one had approached him yet. Surely seeing a young boy walking around without an adult would be considered odd. Ryouji looked around again hoping to see something that could help him but there was nothing.

_That's it. I'm asking the next person I see for directions_. The boy was still young enough that he had no problem asking for directions. But that would probably change once he got older as men had the inability to ask for directions. Ryouji sat down to rest his sore feet and wait.

He didn't have to wait long though as someone soon approached. This person was a Soul Reaper but he was lanky with short limp black hair and droopy eyes. Ryouji jumped to his feet, ignoring their aching as he did so, and ran up to the young tired looking man.

"Excuse me sir? Could you tell me how to get to the Fifth Division?" Ryouji asked politely.

Hanataro stopped abruptly when the little boy appeared right in his path. The child had short brown hair, wide green eyes and well dressed. Judging by his clothes he wasn't some regular child from the Rukongai but perhaps the child of a noble family. What was he doing here and why did he want to go to the Fifth?

The medic blinked and figured he was about to find out. "Uh... Sure I can take you there. I'm on my way there anyway..."

Ryouji brightened up, "Really? Thank you so much sir."

Hanataro chuckled nervously, "You're quite welcome and you don't have to call me 'sir'. My name is Hanataro Yamada. What's yours?"

The young boy slipped his hand into Hanataro's offered hand, "I'm Ryouji Yamamoto and I came all this way to see my sister." He stated the next part with pride, "She's the lieutenant of the Fifth Division."

"Really? Huh," Hanataro rolled his eyes to the sky. _I didn't know Lieutenant Yamamoto had any siblings_. But that shouldn't be so much of a shock considering that he didn't know her very well anyway.

The walk to the Fifth was not long and Ryouji soon found himself looking around in wonder again as he entered the division. Hanataro led the boy through the division's main building until they reached the training yard and a woman standing on the veranda watching people train. The woman had her back to them but Ryouji could see she was wearing a white haori with the number five printed in black.

"Good morning Captain Ishida," Hanataro greeted.

The woman turned and smiled, "Good morning to you too Hanataro. What brings you here? And who is this?"

This captain had soft shoulder length navy hair with a pink cherry blossom shaped hairclip on the right side of her head. Her eyes were a deep shade of sapphire blue. Her hands were folded neatly in the long billow sleeves of her uniform. She appeared kind, friendly and, in Ryouji's opinion, motherly.

"I'm here to pick up some forms that Unohana requested from you and this is Ryouji Yamamoto. He says he's here to see Lieutenant Yamamoto, his sister."

The Quincy captain blinked and raised her eyebrows. _That's odd; Naomi never mentioned having any siblings. He does look a bit like her. They have the same eyes but the hair color is different. He is a cute lad though_.

She smiled warmly at the little boy, "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Captain Sakura Ishida and your sister is my lieutenant."

Ryouji smiled, he was really starting to like this woman. She was so friendly and nice and Ryouji could tell that she wasn't just being nice to him but that kindness was her actual nature.

"Why don't you stay right here and you can watch your sister train the other officers while I the forms for Hanataro?" She suggested kindly.

Ryouji watched them leave before turning and watching his sister. She was overseeing various groups of Soul Reapers training. Some were sparring; others were practicing kidō or hand-to-hand combat. His sister walked around and observed each group, sometimes pausing to correct or praise someone. She looked so confident and strong that Ryouji couldn't help but think how amazing she was especially when she demonstrated a spell or maneuver.

"She's very good isn't she?" Ryouji looked up to see that his sister's captain had returned. He nodded in agreement. "Lieutenant Yamamoto, could you come here for a moment?"

The blonde looked at the other woman before finishing her conversation she was having with a subordinate. She lightly jogged up to the person who beckoned her.

"Yes Captain, what is it?"

"Well, you have a visitor here whom I'm sure would love to spend the day with you," her captain explained as she set her hand atop Ryouji's head.

Naomi looked down and then did a quick double-take. "Ryouji? ! How—How did you get here?"

"Through the gate, Sister. I wanted to see you because you didn't come back to see me. I was scared you forgot to come visit like you promised," the little boy explained.

She blinked at him and cringed a little in guilt. It was true she had promised to return and visit but things had become so busy that she hadn't been able to. People were just starting to calm down after the attack on the Third and she thought a quick visit home would be improper and unwise.

"I'm sorry but things around here became really busy and..." Naomi shrugged helplessly.

Her brother looked a little crestfallen, "Oh, I understand."

"But you're here now so—"

"Goldilocks! Tiger Lady!"

Naomi wasn't able to move but her captain was. Sakura stepped between her and a streak of pink, catching said streak in her arms. Yachiru wiggled and popped up from Sakura's arms.

"Hello Yachiru, what brings you here?"

"I was visiting Feathers, Mr. America and Re-chan then I came here before I go to visit Byakushi," she chirped happily.

"Ah, yes how are Yumichika and Captain Flynn doing? I haven't had time to visit them yet," Sakura asks conversationally.

"Feathers is doing better but Re-chan says he still needs to stay in the Fourth and rest. Mr. America is doing better too but he still hasn't woken up yet," Yachiru reports.

She then looks over and notices Ryouji. It was very rare for her to see children, appearance wise, her age. He looked like he could be a fun playmate. The boy had hair the color of chocolate paired with leaf green eyes. He was dressed nice too, in a way that reminded Yachiru of Byakushi.

Ryouji had never seen anyone like Yachiru before. Her short pink hair was the same shade as freshly blooming cherry blossoms, such an unusual color. Her eyes were a reddish brown that reminded Ryouji of the eyes of his two uncles. But her eyes were filled with innocence and mischievous mirth not bitterness and loathing. The really odd thing was that she was dressed like a Soul Reaper and had a lieutenant's badge hanging off her arm with the number eleven on it.

This little girl who looked to be the same age as him was a lieutenant.

That thought made Ryouji's world tilt. She's _a lieutenant?_ _Just how strong is this girl?_

Yachiru hopped out of Sakura's arms and slowly circled Ryouji like an animal would examine another new member of its species. She finally stopped in front of him and the children stared at each other. Green and red met and silently exchanged with each other.

The pink haired girl broke out into a wide beaming smile, "I'm Yachiru Kusajishi. What's your name?"

Ryouji was slightly taken aback by her friendliness but quickly embraced it, "I'm Ryouji Yamamoto and it's nice to meet you."

Yachiru laid her finger on her chin. Now that she had his name it was time to give him her personal name or nickname for him. But what to call him? She pondered this for a few seconds before breaking out into a grin again.

"I'm going to call you Teddy Bear!"

"Teddy Bear?"

Yachiru nodded, "Mm-hmm. I give special names to everyone I meet and your name is going to be Teddy Bear because you have brown hair like a bear and your little like a teddy bear!"

"Then to be fair I'm going to give you a nickname too and it'll be Kitten!" Ryouji stated proudly.

Yachiru, Sakura and Naomi all looked at the boy as though he had gone mad. No one had ever given Yachiru a nickname before. She stood and stared at him before grinning. She liked it, now she had a name _and_ a nickname. For someone who went some time without either it felt wonderful.

The pink haired child seized his wrist, "I like you. Now c'mon let's go play!"

She dragged him off, ignoring his stuttering protests. Sakura and Naomi still stood where they were and tried to process what they had just seen.

"It seems Yachiru has made a new friend," the Quincy said lightly.

"Yeah but did it have to be out of my little brother?" Naomi asked with worry. Yachiru was sweet and friendly but she was also hyperactive and destructive at times. The blonde wondered if her brother would be able to keep up with his new friend.

* * *

***How were Ryouji and Yachiru? Cute enough for you? This turned out way longer than I expected. In fact I'm cutting it off here and splitting it into two chapters. **

**Feathers is obviously Yumichika, Re-chan is Unohana and Byakushi is Byakuya. Mr. America though is Yachiru's nickname for Stanley because he came from America. He is half Irish and half Italian and he can speak fluent Italian along with English. In his spare time he teaches words and phrases to Yachiru. **

**Sakura is Tiger Lady because her Bankai is tiger themed and she can be a ferocious mother tiger when it comes to protecting her kids or anyone she cares about. Yachiru's nickname for Ryouji is going to be important later on and so is his nickname for her. Yachiru always struck me as a cat person and her reiatsu is said to look like a cat... **

**Anyways I'll see you all August 9****th**** with another fluffy fun chapter.**

**Please review on your way out.* **


	12. Childhood Tomfoolery

Chapter 11: Childhood Tomfoolery

***Hard to believe it's already August huh? It's been cooler than usual here in Minnesota but I'm not complaining. I adore cool breezy weather. **

**The Serene Dancer, you honestly make my day and make me feel so warm and fuzzy. ^w^ **

**I'm glad you think Ryouji is cute because that was what I was aiming for. Yachiru has at the very least got to be a century old. In my head-cannon I figure the soul stays the same every time it enters Soul Society but when reincarnated they'll be in a different body but retain some (or all) physical/personality traits they had before but with no memories. **

**As for aging that's up in the air, I figure it's random and it varies widely from person to person. Ryouji was born biologically and so was Naomi (though hers is a little more complicated). I'll explain more later in the story. **

**I don't know how strong Yachiru really is either mainly because we've never seen her fight before. I might tap into that later in the story. I think she got the lieutenant's position by literally taking it. But since she's been able to keep it (and since people seem genuinely terrified of her) she is packing some serious strength. **

**Please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

"_You can be childlike without being childish. A child always wants to have fun. Ask yourself, 'Am I having fun?'" ~Christopher Meloni_

* * *

"Where are we going?" Ryouji asked while still being towed by Yachiru.

"We're going to see Byakushi and Pineapple!" The small girl chirped.

"Who?"

Yachiru stopped and looked at him oddly but then remembered that he was new here and thus didn't know anyone.

She continued walking while still pulling him along, "You'll meet them real soon. Pineapple is fun to play with and Byakushi gives me candy! And I got to show you the fish Byakushi has at his house. They're super big and so pretty!"

At the prospecting of meeting 'fun' people and getting candy Ryouji picked up the pace until the two children were now bounding to the Sixth Division.

Everything at the Sixth was calm and peaceful. Everyone was doing their job; there was no chaos or disorder. Everything was as tranquil as could be.

That was exactly why Byakuya Kuchiki paused in filling out his routine paperwork.

Renji looked up at his captain and cocked his head. Byakuya sat very still in his chair, his pen hovering above the paper. He narrowed his gray eyes slightly and looked around. Something felt off about this tranquility. To quote a line he had once heard, 'it is quiet... _too_ quiet'.

Suddenly that quiet was shattered by the usual pink haired culprit but this time she had company. Yachiru burst in the office in her familiar loud, cheerful manner while towing along a boy her size. The young girl hopped onto Byakuya's desk. The young boy grasped the edge of his desk and peeked over the top, his green-eyes barely seeing over the edge.

"Hi Byakushi! What'cha doing? Do you have any candy? Will you come play with us?"

Byakuya merely sat calmly and looked at her with the same indifferent look he gave everyone. He was used to this and waited until she was done hyperactively rambling. Renji was busy watching his captain and the pink child that he didn't notice the little boy again until he heard shuffling. He looked down and saw little hands grasping the edge of his desk and wide eyes looking up at him.

Ryouji blinked in wonder at the older man. Now he could see why Yachiru had called him 'pineapple'. The man's hair was styled so it looked like the top of a pineapple. Ryouji also had no idea someone could have hair so _red_. It was brighter than a ripe cherry. Even his aunt Akane's hair wasn't that red. Then there were those large black zigzag lines on his face and neck.

"You're hair is so... red and it _does_ look like a pineapple," Ryouji breathed.

"Uh... Thanks?" Renji wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not.

"Come on Teddy Bear! I got the candy, let's go!" Yachiru squealed before jumping out the nearest window.

"Coming Kitten!" Said the little boy as he bounded out the window after her.

Renji stared dumbfounded, "Did he just call her 'Kitten'?"

Byakuya blinked calmly while looking out the window, "I do believe he did."

* * *

Ryouji's eyes widened as he peered into the water of the koi pond to gaze at the magnificent fish that lazily swam around. Yachiru had not been kidding when she said how large they were. The fish looked almost half his size! They were beautiful too, shimmering pure gold scales that glinted when hit by the sunlight, contrasted by the dark bed of the pond.

"Wow, you were right they _are_ big and so pretty," he gasped.

Yachiru, sitting next to him at the pond's edge, smiled. "I told you. Byakushi takes really good care of his fish. Sometimes I give one to Ukki when he's sick to make him feel better. We'll go visit him next; he always gives me candy or sweets."

She then pulled out the bag she had snatched out of Byakuya's hand earlier. Her small hands tugged it open to reveal brightly colored pieces of konpeito candy. Yachiru pulled out a small handful and handed it to Ryouji who looked at her with surprise.

"You're giving me some?" He tentatively questioned. A person sharing anything with him was a rare occurrence.

The large smile Yachiru had been wearing softened and she nodded. Yachiru didn't often share her candy or give it to anyone who hadn't asked nicely but she felt her new friend was different. She felt he didn't smile, laugh, play or eat candy as much as she did but she felt he needed to.

Yachiru had a heavy feeling in her heart that this boy did not have enough fun.

Realizing that Yachiru was not going to trick him Ryouji accepted the offered treat. He had had konpeito candy before; Kazue had bought a small bag of the treat when she went to the market once but that felt like so long ago. He wasn't allowed to have candy or too many sweet treats and it was not because of some health related issue but because he was told that he didn't _deserve_ such treats.

Ryouji put one piece in his mouth and let it melt away completely before eating another piece. He wanted to savor the sweetness of the sugar and flavoring. He wanted to remember what each piece tasted like because who knew when he'd get another chance to.

Yachiru looked up at the trees; their leaves had turned into brilliant gold, vibrant orange and vivid crimson. This is why Yachiru liked autumn because of how the leaves turned into such pretty colors and jumping into leaf piles! Soon though it would be winter and she would be hopping into piles of snow, making snow angels and throwing snowballs.

Speaking of winter... A chill wind gently swept past the children, a sign that that particular season may be coming early this year. And this year she would have a new friend to play in the snow with. Yachiru smiled and looked at Ryouji again.

"The leaves are so pretty right now. It'll be sad when they all fall off but then the snow will come and make everything look so sparkly and neat. Soon we'll be able to make snow angels and snowmen and we can have snowball fights! Have you ever done any of that? It's really super fun!"

Yachiru paused though when she how pale Ryouji became, "What's wrong? Don't you like winter?"

The boy's eyes were wide and he seemed to be trembling. His face had become pale and tight with apprehension.

_Pain creeping into every part of him, slowly growing..._

_Biting, piercing cold... _

_Green eyes filled with loathing..._

_Why? What did I do wrong? Aren't I a good boy? A good son?_

"Ryouji?"

The boy in question jumped when Yachiru addressed him using his actual name, another thing she rarely did. She studied his face with concern. He had become so scared so quickly that it worried her.

"I-I'm okay Kitten," he used her nickname and gave her a wan smile hoping to convince her he was okay.

Yachiru may be a child but she was not so innocent and naïve to not notice when someone was lying. She also knew when to drop something for someone's benefit.

She softly smiled, "Okay Teddy Bear. You just looked like you were daydreaming."

Yachiru closed the bag of candy that was half full and handed it to Ryouji, "Here, you can have the rest. I've got plenty back home."

"Really?" Ryouji said incredulity. His friend nodded encouragingly and he broke out into a wide grin before pocketing his treat.

Yachiru smiled that her friend was happy again but she made a mental note of something.

Ryouji did not like winter.

* * *

"Hi Ukki! Hi Shun-shun!"

The two men turned to see Yachiru running up to them waving and a boy following her. They had been relaxing in the Eighth Division's garden when the children arrived.

Kyoraku tipped his hat, "Well hello there Yachiru-chan. Who's your little friend here?"

"This is Teddy Bear!" Yachiru happily introduced. "He's Goldilocks' brother."

The two men looked at the children in shock especially Ukitake. The innocent little boy had the same brown hair and green eyes as _him_. The child looked like a miniature replica of Takehiko the only difference being this boy looked genuinely innocent and kind.

The boy smiled, "My name is Ryouji Yamamoto. It's nice to meet you."

Kyoraku was the fir t to recover, "It's nice to meet you too Ryouji-kun. I'm Shunsui Kyroaku and this is my friend Jushiro Ukitake. What have you kids been up to?"

The children started animatedly describing their adventures or misadventures it sounded more like. The little ones partook in the sweets the older men had laid out like the manju and monaka. Ryouji was chewing his second pastry, thinking. _Ukitake? Why does that name sound familiar?_ It suddenly clicked and he almost choked on his food.

"I know you!" Ryouji exclaimed, pointing at Ukitake. "You're the guy who writes _Warning of the Twin Fish_! You came up with the character Sôgyo!"

"You read that too?" Yachiru asked. "It's my favorite!"

The two children stood up side by side and lifted their fists into the air just like the main character would. In unison the said, "I refuse that!"

The two men looked at the kids before Kyoraku started chuckling.

"Looks like you got a couple fans here, Jushiro."

His friend warmly smiled, "It would seem so."

The children kept talking again. Ryouji was mostly asking Ukitake about when the next installment to the story would be out, what was going to happen next and so on. Even though the child bore a great resemblance to a man Ukitake found _unpleasant_ he couldn't help but warm up to Ryouji. The boy was bright, curious, and undeniably adorable. Especially so when he and Yachiru would share a laugh, a look or a smile.

Once the sweets had been depleted the children took off for their next adventure. They bid goodbye and Ryouji told Ukitake again how much he loved his story. Only when the children were out of sight did they speak frankly.

Kyoraku turned to his friend, "Juu he looked just like..."

The sickly man closed his brown eyes, "I know."

"I didn't see any of her in him. Do you think he's...?" Kyoraku hinted at. This was a touchy subject with his longest friend and he needed to tread carefully.

Ukitake caught what he was hinting at, "I don't think Takehiko would bother with him if he wasn't legitimate unless he desperately needed the boy for something."

Kyoraku didn't reply and the two lapsed into silence. The wind blew past and knocked a few more crisp fiery leaves from their branches. He watched the little splashes of fire gently glide down and land on the ground. He adjusted his hat and glanced at his close friend.

"They do make a cute pair. It's nice to see Yachiru with someone her own age and it looked like Ryouji was enjoying her company as well. I may not have seen any physical proof of him being Haruka's son. But he is friendly like her and he smiles the same way she did."

Ukitake couldn't help but smile softly and fondly, "He certainly does."

* * *

Ikkaku sauntered through the Thirteenth Division, following the sounds of people panicking and girlish squeals. As soon as he returned to the Eleventh after visiting his closest friend, Zaraki sent him to retrieve Yachiru. It was growing dark and coupled with her poor sense of direction it was best someone bring her home before she got lost.

He walked up the steps to the door leading to the main office when it was thrust open and two small child-shaped masses were thrown at him. Using quick reflexes Ikkaku snatched both small bodies before they could soar past. He looked up to see Rukia Kuchiki disheveled and panting.

"Take your demented child of a lieutenant and her little friend away from here!"

"Do I look like her keeper?"

Rukia gave him a look that clearly said she was in no mood for sarcastic banter. She growled and slammed the door. The lieutenant ran her hand through her disheveled black hair.

"Come on Kiyone and Sentaro. Let's get this place clean up," Rukia didn't hear the usual loud bickering coming from them. "Kiyone? Sentaro?"

The two Third Seats were sprawled on top of each other, passed out and twitching. She surveyed the damage, papers scattered everywhere, splinters of wood from broken furniture and items thrown in disarray. Rukia sighed, how could two people that small make such a big mess?

It was times like this she wish Ichigo were here but he had asked if he could finish his high school education first before permanently settling down in Soul Society. Surprisingly the Head Captain had allowed it probably because he felt somewhat indebted to Ichigo for helping them deal with Aizen and all.

The short woman sighed again before beginning to clean the mess left behind by a pair of mini sugar fueled hurricanes.

* * *

After the door was slammed shut in front of them Yachiru wriggled out from Ikkaku's grasp and shimmied up and perched herself on his shoulders. He sighed knowing that once she perched in that spot there would be no getting her down. He just hoped she wasn't hungry and his head didn't look appetizing.

"Causing mischief as usual eh Lieutenant?"

"Nah, me and Teddy Bear were having lots of fun! I took him to all sorts of places and introduced him to all my friends," she chirped.

"Teddy Bear?"

Ryouji took that moment to move around under Ikkaku's arm, reminding him that he had caught _two_ small bodies that had been thrown at him and not the usual one. He looked down and then did a double take.

"Ryouji? ! How did you get here? Does Naomi know you're here?"

The boy looked up and smiled at finally seeing a familiar face, "Don't worry, Sister knows I'm here. I actually came here to spend the day with her but then I met Kitten and I spent it playing with her instead."

_The nice thing to do would be to bring the kid right to Naomi. She's probably worrying herself sick over him._ He grudgingly sighed, _when did I become so damned nice?_

He hefted Ryouji so the boy was nestled against his side and firmly wrapped his arm around the small boy to keep him in place. "I better take you back to your sister. It's getting dark and I'm sure she's worried sick about you."

* * *

***Manju is a Japanese sweet dumpling that can have a variety of fillings. To me they look like jelly filled powdered doughnuts. Monaka are pastries made of azuki bean jam sandwiched between two thin crisp wafers made from mochi (Japanese rice cake). **

**If Yachiru is a little out of character I apologize but personally I think she would act differently around someone her own age. I also think she is more perceptive then people give her credit for, children can sense and understand things you think they wouldn't. Ryouji and Yachiru are going to be friends and have surprising influences on each other. **

**I know Ukitake's stories are only printed in Seireitei and not Rukongai where Ryouji technically lives but I thought we could look-over that little detail. ;) **

**Please review and I'll see you again on August 23****rd****.* **


	13. Invitation Only

Chapter 12: Invitation Only

***Is it weird that I'm excited for school to start this Monday? The State Fair is here and I am so going. Deep-fried Twinkies here I come! I'm slowly becoming addicted to Star Trek (the 2009 version) and Game of Thrones (the book version). **

**The Serene Dancer, where ever Ryouji goes there is sure to be cute fluff nearby. You're going to meet the ass who denies Ryouji sweets later in this chapter. Ukitake and Kyoraku did know Naomi and Ryouji's father and let's just say... they **_**did not**_** get along. **

**Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

"_There is nothing so easy but that it becomes difficult when you do it with reluctance."~Jean Racine_

* * *

Naomi kept the majority of her worry from being seen plainly on her face. But little hints were there that betrayed her stoicism. A little nibbling of her lip, fast drumming of her fingers against any surface, and the nervous darting of her eyes.

Her work day was over but she was unable to get herself to leave her desk. The sun was inching closer and closer down the horizon and Ryouji had yet to return. Naomi had felt anxious about letting her brother roam Seireitei alone with Yachiru. She was a sweet charming little girl but she wasn't aware of her own strength or speed or aware of other peoples' limitations.

What if she left Ryouji behind somewhere? What if they were lost? This was a predominant worry in Naomi's mind because of likely this could happen. What if they were hurt? Or worse...

Naomi slammed her hands on her desk top and shot up to her feet. _No more waiting around and biting my nails, I am going to look for them._

A familiar voice from behind her stopped the lieutenant, "Looking for someone?"

She whirled around to see Ikkaku standing in the doorway with Yachiru perched on his shoulders and Ryouji balanced on his hip. Naomi smiled and her shoulders fell with relief at seeing the children, mainly her brother, alive and unharmed. She could've kissed that man in pure gratitude and happiness.

Naomi felt her cheeks darken slightly. _W-Well a kiss might be a bit much but I certainly am grateful he found them and even brought Ryouji to me. _

She smiled and laid her hand on her warm cheek, "Yes I was. Thank you for bringing my brother back to me. I was starting to get worried."

Ryouji wiggled out of Ikkaku's grasp and trotted up to Naomi with an apologetic look on his face that looked more like a kicked puppy look.

"I didn't mean to worry you Sister, I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Naomi smiled gently, knelt down and affectionately rubbed his hair, "That's alright I know you didn't mean to. Did you and Yachiru have fun today?"

Ryouji lit up and began retelling his whole day of fun and shenanigans. Yachiru hopped down and added her two cents to the retelling. Naomi smiled and commented as the children talked until they had finished. Ikkaku leaned against the doorway and watched Naomi interact with the children with such ease. It was touching to see her acting like a natural older sister. When they did finish only a few slivers of sunlight remained glowing over the horizon.

"You two sure had quite the adventure didn't you?" Naomi asked. The kids nodded, smiling. She rested her hands on their heads and gently ruffled their hair. "But now it's time for me to take Ryouji home."

"Aw, why?" The little boy pouted.

"You know why. I'm sure people have noticed your absence by now," she explained. "Our father has surely noticed too."

Naomi hated calling Takehiko a father but she couldn't call him by his first name in front of Ryouji. She didn't want the boy to think it was okay to do that, it was highly disrespectful. Plus if Ryouji addressed Takehiko by name in front of that man the consequences would not be pretty.

The boy could see her point about going but that didn't mean he wanted to go. "Can't I stay here tonight, please? It's not like anyone there actually misses me."

"What about Kazue?"

Ryouji paused when his sister mentioned the kind maid. If anyone would be missing him at that house it would be her. He sighed resignedly, "Okay I'll go but one thing first."

The little lad turned to Yachiru who didn't look happy about her friend having to leave. The children hugged each other tightly before parting and Ryouji setting his hands on her shoulders.

"I promise I'll come here and play again, Kitten. Don't you worry."

"Promise?" Yachiru asked with surprising seriousness.

Ryouji gave her a firm nod, "Promise."

"Okay," Yachiru held out her pinky finger. "But you need to pinky swear so I know you really mean it."

Ryouji hooked his pinky around hers, "I promise to come back soon and you have to promise that..." He bit his lip, "We'll always stay friends."

The child lieutenant tightened her pinky around his and smiled, "I promise."

* * *

A chilling night wind blew past Naomi causing her to pull her cloak tighter around herself. She looked down at Ryouji who was trotting beside her. Her brother was wearing a thick cloak that easily consumed him and had to be tied around his waist to keep it on. He was looking down and had been quiet since they left Seireitei. Naomi did feel a little bad about not letting him spend the night with her like he pleaded. It would've been a nice way to stick it to Takehiko but it wasn't worth incurring his wrath.

Naomi sensed that Ryouji knew it too but that didn't stop him from begging her to let him stay the night. She felt for the boy. Takehiko was sure to be displeased that his son ran away from home and to see his sister. That last part was what was probably really needling Takehiko right now. That man was going to harshly punish his boy for his disobedience.

It almost made Naomi turn around and let Ryouji stay with her just so she could shelter him a little longer. But that would only prolong and worsen the inevitable. He had to face this eventually and it was better if it was sooner and not later.

Did that make her a bad sister? She wanted to protect him and she knew how ruthless Takehiko could be when punishing someone. But she didn't want Ryouji to think she would always protect him. He needed to learn how to be strong on his own and take somewhat of a just punishment. He did after all leave home without telling anyone and that wasn't right. He could've been hurt or kidnapped and no one would've known.

_The real question is would anyone have cared?_ Said a soft cynical voice from the back of her head.

Naomi quickly shook her head trying to shake out that dark thought. She decided to lighten up the walk back to the house. (Naomi would never call it _home_ because it never felt like home to her.)

"You sure became fast friends with Yachiru," she began.

Ryouji looked up and smiled at the mention of his new friend, "Yeah, she's great. She smiles and laughs and she makes me smile and laugh too. She knows how to have fun with anyone and anything."

His face fell slightly and he looked away, "She's kind of... one of the few people who... who seem to like being around me and playing with me."

_Probably the first and only one so far_, Naomi thought watching him.

Ryouji continued, "I've met other kids, other noble kids I mean, and our cousins but they... they don't like to play or even talk to me. When they do they're really mean."

Naomi felt her heart go out to him again. She could relate so much to what he was describing. Growing up Naomi was only allowed to interact with children of her station whether they were nice or not. More often than not they were not nice, children like that were either petty like their parents or mentally/emotionally damaged beyond repair. They same went for her cousins, there was one she could tolerate and that was it.

She smiled sympathetically, "I know what you mean. But it's great that you found a friend in Yachiru. She's nice and always helps her friends."

Ryouji felt warm despite the cold weather at hearing his sister's approval of his friendship. He felt happy and excited inside. So much had happened in one brief day, he had had the adventure of his short lifetime. The little noble boy felt that this was the mark of more adventures to come. He had made a friend who would share in those adventures and probably get him in to some.

"There you are. I have been worried sick about you."

Every feeling of happiness and excitement immediately vanished at the sound of his father's cool voice.

He had been so wrapped up in his euphoric feelings that Ryouji hadn't noticed walking through the front gates and up to the front of the house. Takehiko stood calmly on the porch, the light from the open front doors spilling out from behind him. His face would've been completely shadowed if not for the small torches posted on either side of the door.

"You should be ashamed Ryouji. Do you know how worried sick I was?" The lord lightly reprimanded his son.

The man's tone was light but the boy shrank back as though he had been yelled at. He cowered and inched closer to Naomi who moved closer to him as well. Takehiko noticed this and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You would do well to come inside and go to your room."

Ryouji flinched and looked up at Naomi with a mixture of pleading and questioning. Naomi steeled herself against the desire to pick him up and run away. Running would only make things worse. She soothingly stroked his hair before gently nudging him forward. Ryouji felt strangely confident and less afraid after his sister touched his brown locks.

He utilized that sudden small spike of confidence to walk up the steps and into his home at an even pace. He didn't run or shuffle but walked right in at a normal pace with his head up but eyes down. Naomi felt a bit of pride in her brother for walking past Takehiko with such dignity. Takehiko's eyes narrowed further in displeasure as he watched his son stride past him.

He would deal with the boy later, at the moment had another bothersome child to deal with.

He turned on his usual disarming charismatic charm, "Before you go Naomi I have something for you."

She had the great desire to just turn around and keep walking, whatever he had to give her was not worth her time. But instead her curiosity got the better of her and she paused, waiting for him to continue. He reached into the folds of his kimono and pulled out a familiar looking fancy envelope.

It was made from fine white parchment. The edges were embellished with polished gold trim. Red chrysanthemums and scrolling black lines were obviously painted by an expert hand on the back. A red wax seal with the Branch crest sealed the envelope.

Naomi knew what that was. It was an invitation to the private family Chrysanthemum Festival. It was a party that is held at a different Branch house each year and this year is Takehiko's turn. To Naomi this party was nothing more than another excuse for her relatives and other nobles to get together, talk behind each other's backs, get drunk and find 'private' (she used that term loosely) places to go and fuck each other.

It was a crass but accurate way of putting it.

"I assure you it's not going to bite," he said lightly but his tone held a mocking edge to it.

He dangled the embellished envelope again in front of her as if to say, _go on. Take it; it is right here in front of you. You know you want it._ Naomi narrowed her eyes and swiftly snatched the envelope. An infuriating smug look of knowing remained on Takehiko's face.

"I do hope you'll be able to attend. I'm sure your presence would make the party memorable," he said smoothly.

Naomi didn't reply but leveled a nasty glare at him. The nobleman merely shrugged it off like her hateful stare was nothing and retreated inside.

The lieutenant stayed rooted to the spot. The corner of the envelope was pinched tightly between her fingers like it was a poisonous object. A few seconds passed and Naomi finally got her feet to move and carry her back to Seireitei. She would talk about this with her grandfather in the morning; surely he would have an idea of what she should do.

* * *

"You should attend the family gathering."

Naomi nearly choked on her tea and ended up spitting it out. "What? !"

Just as she promised herself last night Naomi brought the invitation straight to her grandfather first thing in the morning. After exchanging pleasantries she handed him the letter, explained how she got it and wordlessly asked what she should do.

_Are you mad? ! Have you finally gone senile? !_ Naomi didn't dare voice those thoughts but that didn't stop her from thinking them. She bolted up from the bed and stared at him with blatant shock while he merely looked back at her with unperturbed calmness.

"Calm yourself Naomi. Attending this gathering would be a beneficial way for you to reconnect with the rest of the family," her grandfather continued.

She scoffed, "You've got to be kidding. As if being in prolonged contact with those people could possibly be beneficial."

He lifted one eyebrow which Naomi recognized as a subtle warning that she was becoming too lax in her manners towards him. She sighed slowly and sat back down on the bed.

"Then think of it this way, by attending the gathering this could be your chance to _observe_ everyone."

Naomi's ears picked up on the slight infliction when he said observe. Did he mean...? Did he mean for her to _spy_ on them? _But I thought... I thought he didn't think anyone from our family was involved with these attacks. So why would he want me to spy on them?_

Yamamoto noticed the confused questioning look on his granddaughter's face. He could accurately guess the questions that were swirling about in her mind.

"While I have no just reason to believe that any member of our family was involved in these attacks I do retain _some_ suspicion. It is something I cannot help given the circumstances. You getting in touch with estranged members and their affairs could put these suspicions to rest."

"So you do want me to spy on them," Naomi asked wryly.

"I prefer to think of it as harmless observing," he mildly corrected. "So who will you be choosing to accompany you?"

Naomi took the invitation back and reread it. Written in graceful black print it said she was allowed to bring one guest with her. She sighed and considered her options as to who would be a wise choice to take as her guest. None of her choices seemed to sit well with her until she thought of another one. But this choice would be difficult to persuade and he was an admittedly unlikely choice.

But strangely he was a choice that made Naomi feel a little more at ease about going to the family gathering.

She glanced at the paper in hand again and made her decision. She just hoped her choice would be easy to persuade and come along nicely.

* * *

***Did you guys know that in Japan a pinky promise is called a yubikiri? It means finger cut-off and I thought Europeans had bloody customs. It basically means the same thing it does here in America, the sealing of a promise that can't be broken or counteracted. The difference being if you do break the promise you have to cut off your finger. **

**I'm basing the party Naomi's attending on the actual Chrysanthemum Festival. You'll learn more about it in the next chapter. The date seems to change every year but it's usually between September-November. This year it's in the middle of October which works for this story because that is the time its set in right now. So who do you think she'll be taking? ;) **

**The next chapter will be posted ****September 3****rd****. Got that? I'm going to be out of town for ten days and I don't know if/when I'll have Internet. So I'll be posting Chapter 13 early. Chapter 14 will be posted on Friday Sept. 20****th ****though. **

**So with all this said, please review.* **


	14. Quality Time with the Fox

Chapter 13: Quality Time with the Fox

***Posting this the day before I head out of town. ^. ^ **

**Gin: *waving a handkerchief* Bon voyage EmpressSaix. **

**I finished my outline for **_**Brother and Sister**_**. So now I can start editing/rewriting it, but I won't touch the version I already have posted until I finish the new version. I went to the State Fair and I ate deep-fried pumpkin pie and it was delicious! **

**The Serene Dancer, in the next chapter we're going to see how well these two can do fighting on a different kind of battlefield. Ryouji is adorable and I'm glad you like him. I've only scratched the surface of their father; he has many layers of deviousness about him that you'll see later in the story. **

**The term "safety" can be defined and interpreted in different ways. There is a difference between being kept safe and being kept alive. I like the plot and intrigue in Game of Thrones and I love the characters in Star Trek. Chekov is so freaking cute! **

**And exactly one week from today will be my birthday! So please enjoy and review as sort of a gift to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach only a lot of OCs.***

* * *

"_I like to think that as I get older I'm getting better at spending time with people who have qualities that make them worth spending time with." ~Samantha Power_

* * *

"Hell no."

Naomi knew he wasn't going to be easy to convince and she knew he wasn't going to agree after just asking once. But she couldn't help feel a pang of disappointment and her shoulders fall.

She tried again but this time she batted her eyes a little, "Please?"

It didn't work.

Ikkaku forced himself to stay firm, "I said no."

Naomi gave up trying to win him over with girlish charm. He was either immune or she was bad at charming men. She tossed her hands up in exasperation and frustration.

"Why not?"

"Why do you even want me to go? This is a party for nobles and sorry but that is not my thing. Can't you take someone more fitting? What about Naoko? She's a freaking princess! Or your captain? Isn't she a noble? Captain Shihoin? One of the Kuchiki's?" He suggested.

"Naoko is busy with school, Captain Ishida is a Quincy and I don't know how well my relatives would take that," Naomi was only half-lying about the last part. She didn't want Ikkaku or anyone to know how one of her aunts was behind the almost assassination of her captain's husband last summer_. There would be a blood bath if aunt Akane and Captain Ishida saw each other. _

"I don't know Captain Shihoin that well and I wouldn't feel comfortable asking her." Naomi's voice then took a decidedly sharp turn, "Hell will freeze over before I _ever_ ask anything of a Kuchiki. I would rather walk into Hueco Mundo and throw myself into the mouth of the first Hollow I see."

Ikkaku looked at her with a bit of surprise at hearing such a bold statement, "Alright but you still didn't answer my first question. Why do you want me to come?"

"Because… Because…" Naomi was grappling for a plausible reason. _Because for some strange reason I feel safe and comfortable when you're around. I feel like I can take on that collection of vipers when you're nearby_. But Naomi was not about to say that.

She continued to fumble until a thought hit her, "Because Ryouji asked!"

He raised a disbelieving eyebrow at hearing that. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I know these parties can be a pain for someone as young as him and having a friend there along with me might make it more bearable for him."

He wasn't completely convinced, "If you want to bring a friend for him then why not Yachiru?"

Naomi gave him a flat look, "You want me to bring an energetic, nearly untamable, and chaos bringing child to a formal party filled with uppity prude nobles?"

Ikkaku opened his mouth to argue but paused giving her words some thought. His shoulders fell and he sighed, "I guess you've got a point."

"She's got more than just a good point," Yumichika's voice came up from behind them. He looked closer to his regular well put-together self but his skin still seemed paler than normal and his gait was a little slow. "It wouldn't be in anyone's best interest if Lieutenant Kusajishi was brought with. We all know how…_ disorder_ happens to follow her whether she's the cause of it or not."

"Thank you," Naomi said kindly. "I do like her and I know my brother adores her as a friend but I don't think having a pink miniature bringer of chaos would be a good idea." She turned to Yumichika, "So Unohana finally let you out?"

Yumichika nodded instead of answering since his chest convulsed and he started coughing. Naomi and Ikkaku looked at him worriedly but Yumichika waved them off and forced his coughing to stop.

"Are you sure Captain Unohana should be letting you go?"

The lieutenant nodded and cleared his throat, "It's just a mild cough and Unohana is sure that it will clear up soon. She thinks it's a side effect from the water I had in my lungs after I was attacked."

"What about Captain Flynn? How is he?" Naomi asked.

"He's better but he's still being kept for another week much to his dismay. After that he's going to have go through some physical therapy and then take it easy for a month." He answered.

Realizing they had drifted off-topic Naomi brought it back around again, "All that aside will you come with me to my family's party?"

Ikkaku knew he could say no and keep refusing her. But he also knew Naomi could be persistent and would keep asking until he agreed. Or she would get creative and find other ways such as using Yachiru and her rank to get him to agree.

He sighed. _I'm going to regret this_. "Fine, I'll come."

Naomi gasped with delight, "Oh, thank you, thank you."

Out of pure impulse she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. It took two seconds for them both to realize what she just did. The couple broke apart, blushing like mad.

"Sorry, sorry about that I-uh I'll see you later," Naomi babbled before running off.

The two men stood where they were. Ikkaku was still a little dazed at suddenly being hugged and he was sure his face was still red. He then noticed Yumichika was looking at him and wearing a sly knowing smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing. It's just that from now on you have no right to poke fun at me when Naoko asks me to do something for her."

"I'm not doing this for Naomi; I'm doing it for her brother," the still-blushing man argued.

"Sure you are," Yumichika humored.

* * *

Naomi met him at the Eastern Gate at almost nightfall two days later. He was leaning against the wall wearing a dark gray hakama and navy kimono. It was odd, but not unpleasant Naomi decided, seeing him in casual civilian clothing and not the usual black uniform, though his sword was at its usual place on his hip. She unconsciously tugged and adjusted her coral colored kimono trying to correct any nonexistent imperfections.

"Thank you again for doing this," she said once she reached him.

Ikkaku shrugged, "Yeah well… you're welcome. How long are we going to be there?"

"The party is almost a daylong event so we'll be spending tonight and tomorrow night there," she explained. Naomi couldn't bring herself to address that place as home.

"And what exactly do you do at one of these parties?" Better to ask questions now and be prepared.

"Not much. Eat, drink, talk about people behind their backs, have sex with anyone, willing or unwilling, and then use that as blackmail."

Naomi said it so casually that Ikkaku looked at her and waited for her to smile and say she was kidding. But she didn't.

"You're kidding right?"

Her green eyes looked up at him, "Hmm? Not really. The food is usually top-notch and the saké is good too I think. I remember my relatives drinking copious amounts of the stuff so it must've been good. Nobles use parties like these to spread vicious rumors about their enemies and brag about themselves too.

"If they're feeling daring or just plain horny then they might grab someone and fuck them either in a secluded part of the garden or in some room in the house. Sometimes the partner is willing, or too drunk to know what's going on, or they are unwilling. Then that act can be used as blackmail to either make a person look unfaithful, a whore, or completely ruin them in general."

The Third Seat looked at her with wide disbelieving eyes. She... She grew up with all this? This was actually _normal_ for her?!

"You never… You never actually_ saw_ any of this did you?" He asked slowly and with trepidation. A part of him knew he shouldn't know but a morbidly curious part of him just had to ask.

Naomi slowed her pace and her eyes suddenly turned serious, "No, I didn't actually _witness_ anything like that. But I have heard them going at it like animals. The savage, uncouth animals they really are."

She resumed their normal walking pace but didn't speak until they reached the mansion. Naomi was quiet and busy with her thoughts about the upcoming party and reintegrating herself back into her family. Ikkaku kept his silence too, his mind too preoccupied by what he was just told.

Right before they reached the main entrance the door slid open to reveal Kazue and Ryouji. The little boy's face lit up at seeing his sister. He bounded down the short distance between them and launched himself into her arms.

"Sister!" He squealed with joy. "You came back!"

Naomi chuckled, "I told you I would."

The tyke broke away from his sister and latched his arms around Ikkaku's legs. The sudden display of affection caught everyone off guard for a moment. Kazue and Naomi giggled at the adorable scene while the poor man was at loss as what to do.

He ruffled the boy's hair, "It's nice to see you too, kid."

"I take it you both would care for something to eat?" Kazue asked already knowing what they would say. She had a keen sixth sense when it came to figuring out what people would need or want before they asked.

"A small dinner would be nice," Naomi answered as they walked inside.

"I thought so. As you know milady etiquette dictates that you dine with the head of the household," the maid said calmly.

Naomi cringed and tried to bite back a groan, "I know. I don't suppose we could ignore that bit of etiquette and perhaps take our meal in my old apartments?"

A sly grin crossed the hetrochromic eyed maid's lips, "I took the liberty of making such an arrangement in advance."

The blonde lieutenant smiled and shook her head, "I swear Kazue I think you know me better then I know myself."

The trio followed the maid down each identical looking hallway until they reached a pair of slightly ornate looking sliding doors. Naomi looked at the doors with a mixture of nostalgia and unease. This part of the house was her sanctuary, her place of peace and safety from the dark vicious world she was growing up in.

Kazue parted the doors and the stepped inside. Naomi did a quick look around and saw that everything was still the same. The wall art, furniture and décor were still in the exact same spots they had been when she left. But everything was clean and dusted for she could not spot a bit of dust or grime on anything.

There was a pair of doors on the left that she knew led to her actual bedroom and she idly wondered if everything in there was just as spick and span as it was out here. The doors straight ahead that led out into the large well kept courtyard. A little farther out Naomi could see the small collection of cherry trees and the lone plum tree.

She stared at the tree. Something about it was drawing her attention. Odd, because the tree looked perfectly normal…

"Something wrong?"

Naomi jumped at being suddenly jerked from her thoughts by Ikkaku's question. "No, nothing's wrong."

He didn't look completely convinced but didn't push her. Instead he sat down on the veranda with Ryouji and Naomi following, sitting across from him. Kazue departed after serving the small but delicious looking dinner to the trio.

Ryouji talked animatedly through almost the whole meal. He was like an excited innocent puppy that even Ikkaku had to admit was cute. Naomi talked easily with him like she was used to dining with her little brother. But during the meal Ikkaku couldn't help but look at Ryouji and wonder.

Just how innocent _was_ Ryouji?

Naomi may have been around his age the last time she was home and she knew very well what went on in her privileged world. She knew the dark details and disturbing actions of her family at such a young age that she was now desensitized to such things.

So what about Ryouji? Was he just as aware and only feigning innocence or was it genuine?

At some point after dinner the boy had worn himself out and was now sleeping with his head in Naomi's lap. She looked at him with sisterly adoration as she gently petted him.

"You're really good at this sister thing."

Naomi looked up at him with mild surprise, "Really?"

The Third Seat nodded, "Yeah, you know how to talk to him and you do it so easily. He loves being with you and I can tell you love being with him too. You two instantly connected."

She smiled, "Thank you."

The pair lapsed into oddly companionable silence broken softly only by Ryouji's breathing and nature. It was calm, tranquil and Naomi had never felt so safe in this house then right now.

She hoped this feeling wasn't fleeting and that when the sun rose she would still feel this way.

* * *

***A nice little filler/fluff chapter for you all before I go. I'll post again Sept. 20th. Please review, it'd be a nice little birthday present (hint, hint).**

**Me: Now everything is still going to be in order when I get back right? *Looks mainly at Gin***

**Gin: Of course EmpressSaix. We wouldn't **_**dream**_** of wrecking the place or throwing any **_**wild **_**parties with you gone. **

**Me: I sense sarcasm but I don't have time to deal with it, I've got to go. *grabs suitcase and walks out the door***

***Kisuke appears and looks at Gin*: The party's still on right?**

***Gin pushes a button, confetti and balloons rain down*: Of course!* **


End file.
